Yu-gi-oh Arc-V: Maiami Action Championship
by tigerkim1027
Summary: The Maiami Championship has finally arrived! In this heated tournament, our heroes will duel many powerful duelists and overcome many challenges to reach the top and determine the best duelist of Maiami City. But during the tournament, an enemy from Shadow's past comes back to haunt him as 3 duelists work for him. Can our heroes make it through the Championship?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The next arc of my Yugioh Arc-V series. Remember that I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters, they all belong to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. The OC characters belong to their respective owners: Shadow(ghost83), Azure(SignerStardust), and Alex(A5L). So without further ado, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:**

As the day for the championship arrived, almost 150 duelists were packed in a crowd waiting for the Championship to start. Yuya and co. were in the crowd along with Selena wearing new clothes instead of her Academia outfit. "Alright guys, this is it. The moment we've been waiting for." Yuya started.

"Yeah. The championship finally starts." Shadow said.

"Let's hope to make it to the finals in three days." Alex said.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, will fight with my best and see you in the finals." Gong said.

"I wish the best of luck to all of you." Yuzu said.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1! It's showtime!"

"Thank you all for waiting patiently, we will now start the tournament in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Action Field ON! Field Spell! Wonder Quartet ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Are all of you duelists ready!? "Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!" Everyone finished as the tournament began and everyone ran in different directions to find an opponent.

"Best of luck everyone. Go get em." Yuya said.

"Right!" The gang said as Shadow and Selena went to the Forest Area, Alex went to the Lava Area, and finally Gong went to the Ice Field Area. Yuzu decided to stick with Yuya.

"Alright then. Who should we duel first?" Yuzu asked.

"No idea, but I'll let fate decide my opponent." Yuya replied.

"Hey! Yuya Sakaki! I challenge you to a duel!" a random duelist shouted.

"Hmm?" Yuya turned around and saw his opponent,

"Alright then I accept your challenge. Who are you?" Yuya asked.

"The name is Kraven. And you will fall before my Gladiator Beasts!" Kraven said as he readied his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Kraven: 4000**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. I summon Gladiator Beast Andal in ATK mode."

Gladiator Beast Andal: Lv. 4 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1500

"Then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Kraven: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"It's my turn. I draw."

"I summon Performapal Whip Snake in ATK mode."

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/ DEF: 900

"I activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can switch the ATK and DEF points of one monster on the field and I choose Andal."

Andal ATK: 1500

"Battle! Whip Snake attack his Andal!"

"I activate the Quick-Play spell **Gladiator Shift**! When a Gladiator Beast is targeted for an attack, I can return it back to my deck and summon another with the same level. I return Andal to summon Gladiator Beast Laquari from my deck!"

Gladiator Beast Laquari: Lv. 4 FIRE Beast-Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 400

"Grr. Whip Snake stop the attack!"

"Not bad but I this is just a warm up. I set a card and end my turn." Yuya said as he started to run and look for action cards.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Kraven: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn. I draw."

"Now I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

Gladiator Beast Bestiari: Lv. 4 WIND Winged Beast ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800

"Now it's time for Contact Fusion!"

"Huh? Contact Fusion? What's that!?"

"The Contact Fusion works for only certain monsters that don't require Polymerization. It allows me to send the Fusion materials to my deck and summon the required monster. Now enough talk!"

"Beast of raging fire, beast of the soaring sky, combine yourselves and form a new power to shake down our enemies. CONTACT FUSION! Appear, Level 6! Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

Gladiator Beast Gyzarus: Lv. 6 DARK Winged Beast/Fusion ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1500

"A fusion monster that can be summoned without Polymerization. Is that possible?" Yuzu wondered.

"Oh it's possible and you'll see it's devastating effect! When this card is summoned, I can target two cards on the field and destroy them! Of course I choose your only two cards."

"Ah! My cards!"

"Battle! Gyzarus! Attack Yuya directly!"

"Ah! There! I play the Action Spell **Half Shut**! Now all damage I take is halved! Grgh."

 **Yuya: 4000-2800**

"Fine then but now I play another one of Gyzarus' effects. At the end of the battle since he attacked, I can return this monster to the Extra Deck and summon 2 Gladiator Beasts from my deck." Gyzarus glowed as it was returned to the Extra Deck and 2 cards slid from Kraven's duel disk.

"I special summon Gladiator Beast Octavius and Dimacari from my deck!"

Gladiator Beast Octavius: Lv. 7 LIGHT Winged-Beast ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1200

Gladiator Beast Dimacari: Lv. 4 EARTH Beast ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 2800**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Kraven: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

Yuya got up observed the field. 'His monsters have devastating effects. I have to hold on and make a comeback.'

"My turn. I draw." 'Got it.'

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing the his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 3 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Silver Claw, Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, and finally Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya yelled as his 3 monsters appeared before him.

Performapal Silver Claw: Lv. 4 DARK Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 300

Performapal Fire Mufflerlion: Lv. 3 FIRE Beast/Pendulum ATK: 800/ DEF: 800

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"So this is Pendulum Summon! So awesome!"

"Don't get too carried away. Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Dimacari! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"I play the trap Impenetrable Attack! For this turn, Dimacari can't be destroyed this turn!"

"But you'll still take damage!"

 **Kraven: 4000-3100**

"Silver Claw attack Dimacari! And due to his effect, he gains 300 ATK."

Silver Claw ATK: 1800-2100

 **Kraven: 3100-2600**

"And now that the battle is over, I play Dimacari's effect! After this card is attacked and still on the field, I can return him to my deck and summon another Gladiator Beast from my Deck. And I choose Gladiator Beast Alexander!"

Gladiator Beast Alexander: Lv. 6 LIGHT Beast ATK: 2400/ DEF: 600

"So they can even use the effects when I attack them?"

"That's right. And now for his effect! Since he was special summoned, he's unaffected by spells."

"I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya: 2800**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Kraven: 2600**

 **Hand: 1**

"Now then I'm up. I draw."

"I've gotta say Yuya. I'm disappointed in you. I thought that you would be a worthy prey but I guess I was wrong." Kraven said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yuya asked.

"You see Yuya, I used to be an entertainer in Africa. I gave people smiles while dueling and I gave them hope but then one day, I was beaten by someone powerful who embarrassed me and that was when I became a laughing stock. I gave up on giving people hope and started to hunt people for money by dueling them and taking their decks but when I heard rumors about a duelist that possessed pendulum cards, I decided to hunt you down and take those pendulum cards. And here we are having this duel. And once you lose, your deck is mine."

"Your wrong! A deck is what makes the person a duelist. Even though you lost your passion for dueling, there is still hope! And I'll prove it to you!"

"If you believe in hope, then I'll just break that hope! I now summon Laquari once again."

Gladiator Beast Laquari: Lv. 4 FIRE Beast-Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 400

"And now with these three monsters, I can create my ultimate fusion monster."

"Activate Contact Fusion!"

"Another one!? Yuya exclaimed.

"Beast of raging fire, beast of the animal king, and beast of the piercing eagle combine! Swirl together to form the true king of the beasts! CONTACT FUSION! Appear, Level 8! Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"

Gladiator Beast Heraklinos: Lv. 8 FIRE Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800

"I now activate the **Triangle Triple Attack** spell card which will allow my monster to attack three of your monsters at the cost of reducing my monster's attack by 500 for each attack until the end of my turn but now I play the trap Horn of the Phantom Beast and equip it to my monster giving him 800 ATK points."

Heraklinos ATK: 3000-3800

"Battle! Heraklinos attack Odd-Eyes!"

Heraklinos ATK: 3800-3300

"Grgh!"

 **Yuya: 2800-2000**

"Attack his Silver Claw!"

Nerokius ATK: 3300-2800

"GAH!"

"Yuya!"

 **Yuya: 2000-1000**

"This will end it all! "Now finish him! Attack Mufflerlion!"

Nerokius ATK: 2800-2300

The attack was about to hit Yuya when he struggled and stretched his hand out and grabbed the Action Card and then smirked. "I play the Action Spell Miracle! This card prevents Mufflerlion from being destroyed and halves the damage! Gah!"

 **Yuya: 1000-250**

"Tch! Fine then. I end my turn but rest assured! On my next turn, I'll wipe out the rest of your LP and crush any hope that you have left!"

Heraklinos: ATK 2300-3800

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya: 250**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Kraven: 2600**

 **Hand: 0**

"It's my turn. I draw!" "Perfect!"

"Get ready Kraven! The fun has only just begun!" Yuya said his catchphrase as he snapped his fingers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! From here on it's time we did a competition of Beast vs. Beast! I'll show you now! With my currently set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Both Stargazer and Timegazer bowed before Yuya chanted once more.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 2 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"From my hand Performapal Elephammer and my Extra Deck Performapal Fire Mufflerlion and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Performapal Elephammer: Lv. 6 EARTH Beast ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800

Performapal Fire Mufflerlion: Lv. 3 FIRE Beast/Pendulum ATK: 800/ DEF: 800

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Look at this people! The recently defeated pendulum monsters have return from the Extra Deck and we have a new performer on stage!" Everyone who watched Yuya's duel awed in excitement.

"Hey! I didn't come here to duel a clown like you! I want the real Yuya to step out!" Kraven shouted.

"But this is the real me. We duel for something important in our lives and I duel for fun and make smiles! That is what gives us HOPE!" As Yuya said that, his pendent glowed and he heard a dragon's roar from it as his Extra Deck glowed.

"Now then it's time that I do this by your book! Here goes, Contact Fusion!"

"What!? Impossible!"

"By tributing the required monsters, I can summon the Fusion monster from my Extra Deck. The monster I choose to fuse are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Elephammer!"

"Hammering elephant of the savanna, become one with the dragon of mystery and give birth to a new power! CONTACT FUSION! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 8 EARTH Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

"A-A 3000 ATK Contact Fusion monster? But how?"

"I believed in hope! And this is the result for believing in hope."

"Don't give me that crap, kid. Your new dragon only has 3000 ATK while mine has 3800 ATK, you don't stand a chance!"

"Heh. Like I said before, the fun has only just begun! From my graveyard, I activate the trap Skill Successor!"

"What!? A trap activation in your graveyard!? T-That card. That was the one I destroyed in the beginning of the duel."

"That's right. And what this card does is by banishing from my graveyard, one monster on my field gains 800 ATK points!"

Beast-Eyes ATK: 3000-3800

"Battle! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Heraklinos! Helldive Burst!"

"No you don't!" Kraven yelled as he ran to grab an Action Card while Yuya jumped off Beast-Eyes to grab one the two Action Cards.

As the two attacks were about to hit, the two duelists grabbed the Action Card in front of them.

"Hmph! Perfect! I play the Action Spell Great Fire Cannon! Since your monster was destroyed, this card inflicts damage equal to half your monster's attack. This duel is over!" Kraven yelled as a cannon appeared and fired at Yuya when suddenly a blanket appeared and bounced that fire up in the air and created fireworks.

"W-What!?"

"Beautiful." Yuzu said.

"Before my monster was going to be destroyed, I played the Action Spell Miracle to prevent my monster's destruction."

Kraven growled as the smoked cleared and Beast-Eyes was still on the field.

"And now! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates! When it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the ATK of the Beast Fusion Material! Elephammer's ATK is 2600! This ends it all, Kraven!"

Kraven's eyes widened at the soul of Elephammer going at him and forced him back. "Gah! Oof!"

 **Yuya: 250(Winner)**

 **Kraven: 0**

"Yes! My first win in the tournament!" Yuya cheered and then Yuzu ran and gave him a hug.

"Congrats, Yuya!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Thanks Yuzu."

"Oh. Kraven." Kraven put his hand for a handshake as Yuya accepted it.

"That was impressive, Yuya. You've reminded me that I can believe in hope. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Well since I lost and I'm out of the tournament, I give you my Pendulum statue card." Kraven said as he gave his only pendulum card to Yuya.

"Thank you. And let's hope we duel another time."

"You bet! I'm looking forward to it" Kraven and Yuya fist bumped and then parted ways.

"Well that's two pendulum cards for me. Two down, 6 more to go. Lets go find some more people to duel. Hurry up, Yuzu!"

"Hey! Hold up!" Yuzu exclaimed as she ran with Yuya.

 **Bolded Cards**

Gladiator Shift: Quick-Play Spell Card

When a Gladiator Beast is targeted for an attack, you can return the targeted back to your deck and summon another Gladiator Beast with the same level.

Triangle Triple Attack: Normal Spell Card

You can target one monster on your field; that monster can attack up to 3 of your opponent's monsters at the cost of 500 ATK. These changes last until the end of this turn.

Half Shut: Normal Action Spell

Half all the damage you would take during this turn.

 **And done! The first duel of the Championship is done with Yuya's victory! But our heroes still have a long way to go. The next chapter will be featuring Shadow's duel. Hope to you guys rate and review on what you think of this first chapter of the Championship arc. Until next time, see ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with yet another chapter and this time, it's Shadow's turn to rise and shine! So without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Elsewhere in the Forest Area, Shadow had just finished off a duel and gotten his second pendulum statue card. Along with him was Selena who tagged along after not listening to Shadow to stay at his apartment.

"Okay, that's two pendulum cards so according to the rules once a duelist gets 2 or more pendulum cards, they can use them in their decks. I guess I'll do that just to be fair in this tournament." Shadow said to himself.

"Hey Shadow! I challenge you!" a stranger shouted.

"Another challenger? How interesting, I accept!" Shadow shouted back.

"Are you sure? You might be facing someone powerful." Selena said.

"I'll be fine! Sheesh! You worry too much." Shadow whispered.

"The name's Rekka, and I'm aiming to be the best Synchro duelist in Maiami City!"

"Heh. Well that's not gonna happen."

"Let's go!"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Shadow: 4000**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 2**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Rekka: 4000**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 3**

 **Hand: 5**

"If you don't mind, Shadow, I'll start things off. I set one monster facedown, then I set two cards facedown and activate Supply Squad and then end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Shadow: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Rekka: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"It's my turn. I draw!"

'Hmm. So he has 3 pendulum cards. That must mean he's pretty good but I'm wondering what deck he used to get this far. Well I guess I'll find out.' Shadow thought.

"Here goes. I, using the Scale 1 Red Devil and the Scale 11 Purple Sword, set the Pendulum Scale!" Shadow cried placing the his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Shadow and in them were Red Devil with the number 1 below and Purple Sword with number 11 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Shadow's pendent appeared.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 10 at the same time!" Shadow said.

"Swing, Pendulum of Potential! Bring forth creatures hidden away in the cracks of time and space! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my allies!" Shadow chanted as 2 lights shot out of the portal.

 **"N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer and my ace! N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior!"**

 **N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer: Lv. 6 FIRE Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600**

 **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Alright! Now it's time I did this! I activate Red Devil's pendulum effect! Now all FIRE monsters on my field permanently gain 300 ATK."

 **Rebel Boxer ATK: 2500-2800**

"Next is Purple Sword's pendulum effect! Once per turn, all my Warrior's will permanently gain 200 ATK."

 **Rebel Boxer ATK: 2800-3000**

"Now I play the spell Cross Attack! When I have two monsters with the same ATK, one of them can't attack but the other can attack you directly!"

"What!? There's a card that can do that!?" Rekka shouted.

"That's right. Battle! Tachyon Warrior attack him directly! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

"Grgh!"

 **Rekka: 4000**

"What!? His LP didn't go down."

"A-Ah. That felt good. I simply played the trap card Nutrient Z. When my LP would take 2000 or more points of damage, this card gives me 4000 additional LP before calculating all the battle damage."

 **Rekka: 4000-5000**

"I lay one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Shadow: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Rekka: 5000**

 **Hand: 1**

"My move. I draw."

"I summon my Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing in ATK mode."

Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing: Lv. 4 FIRE Wyrm ATK: 1900/ DEF: 0

"T-That card. Why do you have that!? It can't be. You are-"

"That's right. I'm one of the top students of the Synchro Course in Logic Duel School. The school that you should have taken over." Rekka explained.

"No! I told him that I refused his offer and I had to go away from that monster." Shadow shouted back.

"What's he talking about?" Selena asked.

"It's best that I not tell you now. This is personal."

"Oh. Is that your new girlfriend? How interesting. Maybe after this duel, I'll take her with me!"

"No you won't. And she's not my girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"It doesn't matter. Battle! Suanni attack his Rebel Boxer!"

"What are you thinking? Your monster's not strong enough against mine!"

"That maybe unless I had the trap card Yang Zing Brutality. This card doubles my monster's ATK but destroys it at the end of the damage step."

Suanni ATK: 1900-3800

 **Shadow: 4000-3200**

As Rebel Boxer was destroyed, Suanni bursted too.

"Well at least his monster is destroyed." Selena stated.

"No it's not. The Yang Zings are a dangerous Synchro archetype. They all have abilities to summon other Yang Zings with different attributes when their destroyed regardless in battle or card effect."

"You seem to be catching up. He is correct, Selena was it? Because Suanni was destroyed, I can summon another Yang Zing from my deck in DEF mode. So I summon Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing."

Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing: Lv. 1 WIND Wyrm ATK: 0/ DEF: 1800

"And because a monster on my field was destroyed, Supply Squad's effect activates meaning I can draw one card once."

"I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Red Devil!" a cyclone appeared and wiped out Red Devil from it's Pendulum Zone as Shadow growled meaning that he can't pendulum summon without another Pendulum card.

"I think that's enough for you. I'll set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Shadow: 3200**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Rekka: 5000**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn."

'I need to draw a pendulum monster. I just need to hope that I can draw the right card.'

"I draw!" Shadow drew but then growled.

"Damn! I didn't get the right card. But that's fine! Battle! Tachyon Warrior attack his Pulao!"

"You fool. Activate continuous trap Yang Zing Creation! Now every time monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can summon any Yang Zing from my Deck in ATK or DEF mode. Because you destroyed Pulao his effect activates and at the same time, Creation's effect activates meaning that I summon Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing and Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing!"

Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing: Lv. 5 DARK Wyrm ATK: 2200/ DEF: 0

Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing: Lv. 2 DARK Wyrm/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000

"And I draw a card due to Supply Squad."

"Dammit! I'll end my turn." Shadow said.

 **Turn 4**

 **Shadow: 3200**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Rekka: 5000**

 **Hand: 1**

"Draw. What a shame. I expected more from you but you disappoint me and your father."

"His father?" Selena said.

"Keep your mouth shut. He's not my father anymore! I never wanted to be like him!"

"Fine then. Once this duel is over, you will come back. I summon Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing."

Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing: Lv. 2 WATER Wyrm ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000

"Now I tune my lv 2 Jiaotu with the lv 5 Taotie!" As Jiaotu turned into 2 green rings, Taotie followed going through the rings while Rekka says the chant,"Ancient creatures of Darkness and Evil, come together to form the greatest creature of Evil! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Arise, Level 7! Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!"

Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing: Lv. 7 DARK Wyrm/Synchro ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100

"Only 2600, eh? That monster is still not strong enough to beat Shadow's monster." Selena stated.

"Tch. What kind of school were you taught at? There's more to it's effect than ATK points. I now play his effect! I can target one card on my field and one on yours and then destroy them!" Yazi unleashed a mist of black shadows that covered and destroyed Bixi and Tachyon Warrior.

"And lets not forget Bixi and Creation's effect. I summon from my deck Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing and another Suanni!"

Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing: Lv. 3 EARTH Wyrm ATK: 1600/ DEF: 0

Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing: Lv. 4 FIRE Wyrm ATK: 1900/ DEF: 0

"And I can draw a card from Supply Squad's effect."

"Next, I activate the spell Spellbook Inside the Pot. With this, we both draw 3 cards." Both duelists drew 3 cards and then looked carefully until Shadowed eyed on one particular card.

"Now I flip summon the first monster I set in the first turn, Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing."

"Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing: Lv. 1 LIGHT Wyrm/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

"Another tuner!? Then that means-"

"That's right. I now tune my lv 1 Chiwen with the lv 3 Bi'an and the lv 4 Suanni." As Chiwen turned into 1 green ring, Bi'an and Suanni followed going through the rings while Rekka says another chant,"Ancient creatures of blazing fire and the rumbling earth, be bathed by the shining light and bring forth the creature of Light! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Descend, Level 8! Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing!"

Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing: Lv. 8 LIGHT Wyrm/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2600

"And now for the effects of my Yang Zings! Based on how they are used to summon Synchro monsters, they gain those effects. Because Suanni and Bi'an were used as the materials, Baxia gains 500 ATK and DEF and can't be destroyed by battle!"

Baxia ATK: 2300-2800 DEF: 2600-3100

"And now. Baxia's effect activates! When this card is summoned successfully, I can send back on your field to your deck cards by the amount of Yang Zings used to summon him. I used 3 of them but because you have two cards on your field, I'll just send them back to your deck." Baxia unleashed a bright light that radiated Shadow's field and sent his cards back to his deck as Shadow growled.

With this your field is empty. And just in case you try anything with your hand, I'll activate **Card Decease**. With this, by sending one card from my hand to my graveyard, since you have at least 3 or more cards in your hand, your entire hand is discarded!" The spell card glowed and then blasted Shadow's cards as every one of them was sent to his graveyard.

"With this, it's over!"

"I think not! From my graveyard, I activate the trap card **N.A. Trap Hole**!"

"What's that do?"

"Normally when this card is activated from the field, it would have negated your monster's summon and destroyed it but it has another effect! When this card is discarded by an opponent's card effect, I can target one monster on your field and banish it from the game!"

"W-What? That can't be!"

"Oh it can and I banish from play Baxia!" A hole appeared below Baxia and shadowy hands grabbed onto Baxia and dragged it down.

"Your monster's effect can only work when their destroyed but this card changes things."

"Fine then. I activate the spell **Yang Zing United**. With this, I can summon any number of Yang Zing monsters from my graveyard for a cost of 500 LP each! I summon from my grave, Suanni, Bixi, Pulao, and Jiaotu from my graveyard!"

Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing: Lv. 1 WIND Wyrm ATK: 0/DEF: 1800

Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing: Lv. 2 DARK Wyrm/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000

Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing: Lv. 2 WATER Wyrm ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000

Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing: Lv. 4 FIRE Wyrm ATK: 1900/ DEF: 0

 **Rekka: 5000-2500**

"And now to summon my most powerful monster. I now tune the lv 2 Jiaotu with the lv 4 Suanni, lv 2 Bixi, and lv 1 Pulao!" As Jiaotu turned into 2 green rings, Suanni, Bixi, and Pulao followed going through the rings while Rekka says the chant,"Ancient creatures of the East, combine! Form the most powerful of the all the ancient creatures! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Level 9! Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing!"

Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing: Lv. 9 LIGHT Wyrm/Synchro ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2200

"W-What is that monster? I-I've never seen that before!" Shadow said.

"That's because I never summoned this monster because when we dueled back then, your father wanted me to go easy on you because you were weak but since he's not here, I can finally go all out!" Rekka said.

"N-No way. He just did that because I was weak?"

"Of course. Now because of the material Yang Zings used to summon Chaofeng, he gains 500 ATK and DEF, and gains immunity to all of you spell and trap cards! And finally, when this monster is successfully summoned, you can't activate the effects of the monster's attribute for this monster's summon. So therefore you can't activate the effects of any fire, water, wind, and dark monsters."

Chaofeng ATK: 2800-3300 DEF: 2200-2700

"Now, Battle! First Yazi will attack you directly!" Shadow began to run and look for some Action Cards but didn't get it in time because he was hit by Yazi's attack.

"GAAHHH!"

 **Shadow: 3200-600**

"He only has 600 LP left. H-He can't lose." Selena said worriedly.

"It's all over. Chaofeng attack him and end this duel!"

"Shadow struggled to get up and attempted to reach the action card but the blast wave hit and covered with smoke.

"NO!" Selena screamed

"HAHAHAHA! It's all over for you, Shadow Kaze!" But as the smoke cleared what appeared was a new monster with 2800 ATK points in ATK mode and Shadow still standing while panting.

"H-How did you do that!?"

"I activated **N.A. 55 Gogogo Defender's** effect. When I would receive a direct attack, I can special summon this monster in ATK mode and then end the battle. And since Gogogo Defender is an Earth type, it's unaffected by Chaofeng. Furthermore, all my monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF from my Defender.

 **N.A. 55: Gogogo Defender: Lv. 4 EARTH Rock ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200**

 **Gogogo Defender ATK: 2400-2800 DEF: 1200-1600**

"B-But how did he get in your graveyard?"

"When you activated Card Decease, I had another card to defend with even though I couldn't reach the Action Card in time."

"Tch. You got lucky this time around but you won't be so lucky after I play the spell The Dark Door. Now we can only attack with one monster. I now end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Shadow: 600**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Rekka: 2500**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. I- OW! What the hell, Selena! Was that really necessary!?" Shadow shouted after getting a slap in the head from Selena.

"Of course! You almost scared me to death!" 'W-What is this feeling? I've never been open to someone before.' Selena thought while blushing a bit.

"Hey! I came here to duel not see two lovebirds have a quarrel!"

"Alright fine. Selena, well talk later."

"Fine."

"I draw! Hmm."

"I activate the continuous spell **N.A. 49: Song of Life**. This card will give me 500 LP for every Standby Phase."

"Ha! You failed to strengthen your defense. Is that all!?"

"I'm not done. From my graveyard, I activate a spell card known as **N.A. Instant Coding**."

"What!? Another card I sent to your graveyard!?"

"That's right. Now normally this card would have me reveal 3 N.A. cards in my hand to draw 2 cards but since I have no cards and banishing this card from my graveyard, I can draw 5 cards! Perfect." Shadow said as he smirked at the cards he drew.

"Here I come, Rekka. Like Yuya says, the fun has only just begun! I, set the Scale 1 **N.A. 63 Soldier of Equilibrium** the Scale 5 **N.A 39** **Hope Warrior** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Shadow cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Shadow and in them were Soldier of Equilibrium with the number 1 below and Hope Warrior with number 5 below.

"Ha! The scales are between 1 to 5 therefore you can only summon lv 2 to 4 monsters."

"Hmph. Don't be so sure. I activate Hope Warrior's pendulum effect! When there is another N.A. pendulum monster in my other pendulum zone, this card's scale increases to 10 until the end of this turn." Hope Warrior's scale number went from 5 to 10. "Now with this I can summon monsters between lv 4 to 9 at the same time!"

"Swing, Pendulum of Potential! Bring forth creatures hidden away in the cracks of time and space! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my allies!" Shadow chanted as 5 lights shot out of the portal.

 **"From my Extra Deck!** **N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer, and my very own ace N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior!"**

 **N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer: Lv. 6 FIRE Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600**

 **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"It's useless! Those monsters can't stand up to my monsters."

"Maybe. But I won't give up! Because my Gogogo Defender is on the field, all my monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF."

 **Rebel Boxer ATK: 2500-3000 DEF: 1600-2100**

 **Tachyon Warrior ATK: 3000-3500 DEF: 2500-3000**

"Now I activate my spell card Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next, I play the spell **Level Shuffle**. In order to activate this card, I must pay 500 LP. Grgh."

 **Shadow: 600-100**

"With this card, I can select two monsters on my field and change their levels between 1 to 8! So I turn my two monsters into lv 4 monsters!"

 **Tachon Warrior Lv: 8-4**

 **Rebel Boxer Lv: 6-4**

"Hmph! So your going to do an Xyz Summon aren't you? How typical."

"Heh. There's a problem because you don't know all the cards in my deck that I've played up until now! I activate my last card Monster Reborn! I summon from my graveyard the tuner monster **Numeron Synchron!** "

 **Numeron Synchron: Lv. 2 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 500**

"A-A tuner!? Impossible! I was never told about this!"

"Well your about to see this! "I tune my level 2 **Numeron Synchron** with the level 4 **Rebel Boxer** and the level 4 **Tachyon Warrior**!" As Numeron Synchron turned into 2 green rings, Rebel Boxer and Tachyon Warrior followed as Shadow chanted, "Let the powers of the fixture manifest itself before us, and light the way to victory! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 10, **N.A. 62: Prime Photon Warrior!** "

 **N.A. 62: Prime Photon Warrior: Lv. 10 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000**

"T-That's a-" Rekka started

"A 4000 ATK Synchro and Pendulum monster!?" Selena finshed.

"I-Impossible. But even with 4000 ATK, it's not enough to finish me!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that. With Defender's effect, he gains 400 ATK and DEF."

 **Prime Photon Warrior ATK: 4000-4400 DEF: 4000-4400**

"Battle! Prime Photon Warrior attack his Chaofeng!"

"Fool! I'll still survive this!"

"I activate Prime Photon Warrior's effect! When this monster declares an attack, he gains 500 ATK points for every N.A. card I control on my field including itself. There are 5 N.A. cards in total therefore he gains 2500 ATK points!"

 **Prime Photon Warrior ATK: 4400-6900**

"6-6900 ATK points!? This can't be!"

"Finish this Prime Photon Warrior! Go! ETERNITY PHOTON STREAM!"

"NNNOOOOO!"

 **Shadow: 100(Winner)**

 **Rekka: 0**

After the monsters disappeared, Shadow was panting and then took a deep breathe. "Finally that's over with."

"It's not over yet. I was just only child's play. The real events starts when my master and his top 3 students rise. And I won't forget this! You will pay for leaving your father!" Rekka yelled as he threw his pendulum card to Shadow who caught it and then ran off.

"Oh I'll be ready by then." Shadow said.

"So, who was that?" Selena asked.

"I said it's personal but if what he said is true and he and his top 3 students are coming here, then I'll have to tell the others. Just don't tell them yet, okay?"

"Fine but you will tell me what you know."

"Oh I will now come on. Let's go find some more duelists. Hurry up!"

"Ah, wait up!"

 **Bolded Cards**

 **Cards created by me:**

Card Decease: Normal Spell Card

You must discard one card from my hand in order to activate this card, if your opponent has at least 3 or more cards in their hand, they must discard their entire hand to the graveyard.

N.A. Trap Hole: Normal Trap Card

When your opponent summons a monster from the Extra Deck while there's a face-up N.A. pendulum monster in your Extra Deck, negate the summon and destroy it. When this card is discarded by an opponent's card effect, target one card on their field and banish it.

Yang Zing Unity: Normal Spell Card

When this card is activated, you can special summon a number amount of "Yang Zing" monsters in your graveyard at the cost of 500 LP for each one.

N.A. 55 Gogogo Defender: Lv. 4 EARTH Rock ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200

This monster cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by it's own effect. When a direct attack is declared while this card is in your graveyard, you can special summon this card in ATK mode and end the Battle Phase. All monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, you can add one N.A. card in your graveyard to your hand and then switch this card into DEF mode.

Level Shuffle: Normal Spell Card

Pay 500 LP in order to activate this card, You can select up to two monsters on the field and then change their levels between 1 to 8 until the end of this turn.

 **Cards created by ghost83:**

N.A. 49: Song of Life: Continuous Spell

During your standby phase, you gain 500 life points for each "N.A." card you control.

N.A. 63: Soldier of Equilibrium: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy/Pendulum ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000 Scale 1

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon N.A. monsters. Once per turn, during ether player's stand by phase, you can draw 1 card. You take no damage the turn this effect is used.

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned, change this card to defense position. Once per turn, during your end phase, if your opponent's life points are greater than your life points, gain life points equal to the difference. If you use this effect, you must select one of the following effects:  
-During your opponent's turn, if 1 player take any effect damage, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.  
-This card gains 500 DEF and you gain 500 life points.

Numeron Synchron: Lv. 2 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 500

Monster Effect:  
If this card is normal summoned or special summoned, you can target up to 2 level 4 or below "N.A." monsters in your extra deck; special summon them, but their effects are negated. You cannot special summon for the rest of turn except Xyz or Synchro summon.

N.A. Instant Coding: Normal Spell

Reveal 3 N.A. cards in your hand; draw 2 cards. If this card is in your graveyard while you have no cards in your hand, you can banish this card; draw until you have 5 cards in your hand.

N.A. 39: Hope Warrior: Lv. 6 LIGHT Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 Scale 5

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. Once per turn, if you control a "N.A." card in your other pendulum zone, you can make this card's pendulum scale 10 until the end phase of this turn.

N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer: Lv. 6 FIRE Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600 Scale 7

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. All "N.A." monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "N.A." monster you control. Once per turn, if a "N.A." monster you control would be destroyed, it isn't.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 attack position monster your opponent controls; destroy this card and that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in ATK of those two monsters.

N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 Scale 8

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. Once per turn, you can negate all face-down cards your opponent controls.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during your main phase 1, you can activate this effect; for each card you control that activates and resolves it's effect, this card gains 500 ATK until the end phase of this turn. If this effect is used, your opponent takes half the battle damage involving this card. If you control another "N.A." monster, this card can attack twice during the battle phase.

N.A. 62: Prime Photon Warrior: Lv. 10 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000 Scale 13

"Numeron Synchron" + 2 or more non tuner "N.A." monsters

Pendulum Effect: You can only summon "N.A." monsters. Once per turn, during ether player's battle phase, you can target 1 "N.A." monster you control; that monster's ATK is doubled until the end of the battle phase.

Monster Effect: Must be first synchro summoned. When this card declares an attack, this card gains 500 ATK for each "N.A." card you control. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of damage step. Once per turn, you can target 1 "N.A." pendulum monster that's face up in your extra deck; equip that target to this card. If this card would leave the field, destroy 1 card equipped to this card, instead. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy all cards in your pendulum zones, and if you do, place this card in a pendulum zone. If this face up card is in your extra deck and you can pendulum summon level 9 monster(s), you can pendulum summon this card from the extra deck.

 **And done! Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter. Behold! The first Synchro/Pendulum monster made by ghost83, N.A. 62: Prime Photon Warrior! I'm also hoping that Konami makes more Pendulum/Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion monsters in the future. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this and please be sure to rate and review of what you guys think of the coming evil. It's time to Take a Swing into Action because the fun has only just begun! See ya folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with yet another chapter and here will be Alex's time to shine. So without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Elsewhere in the Lava Field, Alex had just recently defeated 2 duelists at the same time and thus got 2 Pendulum Statues for the price of one however there was one problem.

"Woo! It is so HOT in here! Why did I have to go to the hottest field in the tournament? But still, I wonder how the others are doing." Alex thought as he was sweating.

"Hey you! Are you looking for something?" A mysterious voice shouted out.

"U-Uh no, It's just so hot in here."

"Oh really? It's not that hot compared to my home." the person came out with a duel disk ready.

"W-What!? You're kidding me! I cannot even stand the heat here!" Then the person saw Alex's duel disk.

"Are you a duelist? If you are, then I challenge you to a duel!"

"In this heat!? I can't last a few minutes here! But if that's what you want, I accept!"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 3**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Zuberi: 4000**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 4**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off if you don't mind." Zuberi said as he started off.

"First, I summon Solar Flare Dragon in ATK mode."

Solar Flare Dragon: Lv. 4 FIRE Pyro ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000

"Now I activate the spell card **Copycat**. This card allows me to target one monster on my field and special summon as many copies of that monster from my hand, deck or graveyard as long as that monster has 1500 or less ATK points and they must stay in DEF mode for 2 of my next turns. Come forth, two more Solar Flare Dragons!"

2x Solar Flare Dragon: Lv. 4 FIRE Pyro ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000

"Next I shall set two cards face down and end my turn and at this moment, my Solar Dragon effects activate meaning that they will each deal you 500 points of damage." The three dragons shot spits of fire and they almost hit Alex.

"AH! That's hot! Are you trying to kill me!?"

 **Alex: 4000-2500**

"Hmph. This is the way I duel. My turn's done, your move."

 **Turn 2**

 **Alex: 2500**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Zuberi: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"It's my turn now! I draw!"

"I play Heavy Storm to destroy all the Magic and Traps on the field" A huge hurricane appeared and destroyed every spell and trap on Zuberi's field.

"Hey! I was gonna use those!"

"Too bad! I summon Vorse Raider in ATK mode."

Vorse Raider: Lv. 4 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200

"Now attack! Destroy his one of his Solar Flare Dragons!" Vorse Raider was about to slice a Solar Dragon when a sudden wall of fire blocked him.

"Hey what gives!?"

"What gives is my dragons' effects! When I control another Pyro-Type monster on my field, it can't be attacked so you would have to attack another monster to destroy him but I have three of them out so therefore you can't attack any of them!"

"F-For real?" 'Just great, I can't even get past his defense, so unless I draw a certain card next turn, I won't be able to win.'

"I'll set two cards facedown and then end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Alex: 2500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Zuberi: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"It's my turn. Draw."

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck."

"Next, I play Cross Attack. When I have two monsters with the same ATK, one of them can't attack but the other can attack you directly! Battle! Solar Flare Dragon #1 attack his LP directly!"

"Not on my watch! I play the trap Mirror Force!"

"Oh no!" A mirror wall appeared and blocked the attack and destroyed the three monsters.

"You'll pay for that, I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Alex: 2500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Zuberi: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"Here goes! Draw!"

"I summon Dark Blade in ATK mode."

Dark Blade: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500

"Now attack his LP directly!"

"Don't think so! I play the Action Spell Great Escape in order to end the Battle Phase!"

"Darn! I place one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Alex: 2500**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Zuberi: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"I draw. Perfect."

"I summon Volcanic Slicer in ATK mode!"

Volcanic Slicer: Lv. 4 FIRE Pyro ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200

"Now for his effect to deal 500 points of damage but he cannot attack this turn, take this!"

"Grgh."

 **Alex: 2500-2000**

"Now I'll activate the spell card **Changing Regulation**. By reducing my monster's ATK points to zero, I can special summon as many copies as that monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard, but at the end of my turn they are removed from play."

3x Volcanic Slicer: Lv. 4 FIRE Pyro ATK: 0(due to Changing Regulation)/ DEF: 1200

"Now I'll activate the effects of the other two!"

"Grgh!"

 **Alex: 2000-1000**

"And now with these three Slicers, I can construct the Overlay Network." The three Slicers turned red before going into a galaxy portal. "XYZ Summon! Arise, Rank 4! **Pyrokinesis Dragon!** "

 **Pryokinesis Dragon: Rank 4 Pyro/Xyz ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2200**

"An Xyz monster. You're kidding me!"

"Heh. Battle! Attack his Dark Blade!"

"I won't allow it, activating the trap card Negate Attack! This blocks your attack and then ends the Battle Phase."

"Tch! In that case, I activate my dragon's effect! By using one overlay unit, for every Pyro-Type monster in my graveyard, you take 200 points of damage! I have 4 in my graveyard therefore you take 800 points of damage!"

"AH! That is SO HOT!" Alex said complaining while trying to take the fire out.

 **Alex: 1000-200**

"And now to end you! I activate Hinotama! To inflict 500 points of damage!" Alex then ran and grabbed the Action Card and then simply activated it without looking at it.

"Yes! I play the Action Spell Energy Mate to increase my LP by 500!"

 **Alex: 200-700**

"Grgh!"

 **Alex: 700-200**

"Dammit! I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Alex: 200**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Zuberi: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"It's my turn! Draw! Perfect." Alex smirked.

"I activate the spell Dark Hole to destroy all the monsters on the field!"

"I don't think so. I activate another one of my dragon's effect. By detaching all of it's overlay units, I can prevent him from being destroyed once and halve his ATK points until the end of this turn." the hole obliterated Vorse Raider and Dark Blade as Pyrokinesis Dragon was still on the field with no overlay units.

 **Pyrokinesis Dragon ATK: 2700-1350**

"No matter. From my hand I play the spell Dragon's Mirror! This allows me to banish monsters on my field or graveyard to summon a Dragon-Type Fusion monster! I fuse from my graveyard Vorse Raider and Dark Blade! Warriors of old times that have fallen combine, come together to form the original dragon! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 9! First of the Dragons!"

First of the Dragons: Lv. 9 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"So what. I'll still have enough LP to survive this."

"Heh. I activate my facedown card Megamorph! As long as my LP are lower than yours, my monster's attack is doubled!"

First of the Dragons ATK: 2700-5400

"N-No. This can't be!"

"Oh it is! Battle! Attack his dragon and wipe out the rest of his LP!"

"Grgh! GAAHH!"

 **Alex: 200(Winner)**

 **Zuberi: 0**

"Heh. I lost. That was a good duel."

"Yeah! Let's duel again sometime!"

"Definitely! Here." Zuberi threw a pendulum card to Alex as he now has 4 pendulum statues.

"See ya! And if you're looking for the Ice Area, it's that way." Zuberi said pointing at the direction of the Ice Area.

"Ok thanks!" Alex said running off to cool off.

 **Hey guys. Sorry that I took a while in this short chapter but I'll be sure to bring out the next chapter so see ya folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 and this will be the 2nd day of the tournament. So I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Elsewhere in the Ruins Area in the early afternoon, 3 duelists gathered with each other and were waiting for someone.

"Well, how many pendulum cards do we have so far?" A mysterious girl with a calm voice asked.

"I have all 8 and I'll be announced just about...now!" A boy said.

"Attention duelists! 4 of the 16 spots for the finals have been determined!" Nico spoke out.

"Hmm? Already?" Yuya said in the Forest Area along with the others.

"Who are they?" Alex wondered.

"These 4 duelists are...Astro, Lucina, Elbert Nigma, and finally...Cain Babylon!" Shadow, Yuzu, and Yuya's eyes widened when they heard those names.

"WHAT!?" Shadow, Yuzu, and Yuya shouted.

Back in the Ruins Area, Astro and Lucina smirked while Elbert closed her eyes.

"Well well...It looks like we all made it. These duelists are like amateurs." Astro said.

"Get a hold of yourself, Astro. We came here so that we can crush LDS so stop fooling around." Cain said revealing himself.

"Fine old man. I mean what could possibly go wrong?" Astro replied.

"You should know that there's the creator of Pendulum Summon, Yuya Sakaki, here in this tournament. And sir! From what I heard from Rekka, Shadow is participating in this tournament!" Elbert said.

"WHAT!?" Cain shouted.

"W-What? My Shadow is here? Oh it's been so long since I've seen him and I want him back so badly!" Lucina said in a flirtatious tone.

"Ugh. Get over yourself besides, Rekka told me that Shadow has a new girlfriend." Lucina then froze and then became angry.

"UGH! Whoever this girl is, she'll think twice for being his girlfriend!" Lucina growled.

"Calm yourself, Lucina. Besides, It's time we had a little face to face as father and son." Cain said.

Back in the Forest Area, the gang except Shadow, Yuzu, and Yuya were looking at them confused and then they turned to each other.

"Wait. You guys know one of them?" Shadow, Yuzu, and Yuya said simultaneously.

"Uh...Yuzu, you go first." Yuya suggested.

"A-Alright. A few years ago, Astro was one of my friends before Yuya came. We spent lots of good times with each other but then one day he had to move to another part of Tokyo due to family issues. And soon after that, he just left me. I haven't heard from him since then." Yuzu explained.

"Man that's harsh." Alex commented.

"What about you, Shadow?" Selena asked.

Shadow sighed and then began,"That man, Cain Babylon, was my father." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Your father? But why's he here?" Alex wondered.

"It was always his intention to have his duel school, Logic Duel School, to be higher and superior to Leo Duel School. He wanted me to be the next CEO of this school. I refused. My parents got divorced and me and my mother have been living away from that monster ever since then." Shadow spoke.

"Is there anyone else you know?" Yuzu then asked.

"Yeah. That girl, Lucina is my ex-girlfriend. And she was the one that gave me this pendant here as a Christmas gift. And it looks like she joined Cain's school." Shadow replied while looking at the blimp displaying the spots for the finals.

"And you, Yuya? Do you know that girl?" Gong asked pointing at Elbert's picture.

"Yeah. She was one of my childhood friends before I moved here. We always dueled each other for fun until I heard one day that her family hasn't been making enough money to pay taxes. Me and my other childhood friends tried our best to support her but it was useless in the end. We couldn't pay the taxes that she was getting. Our friends gave up but I didn't and that was when her family started getting money from someone. I was excited when that happened but she had to move away. I tried contacting her but it was no use. But before we parted ways..." Yuya picked up his deck and then took out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Stargazer, and Timegazer and then showed them to his friends. "She gave these three cards which were originally normal effect monsters. It was a way to show our bond as childhood friends. And even now, I'm still wondering how her family is doing." Yuya finished while looking at Elbert's picture.

"I really feel sorry for you, Yuya" Yuzu said while hugging with her head facing his chest for comfort.

"We all do." Shadow said.

"Well we can't just sit around here doing nothing. We've gotta make it to the finals and help them." Yuya spoke up.

"You're right. Well gang, how many Pendulum Statue cards do we have so far?" Alex asked.

"I've got 5 with me." Yuzu started.

"I have 5 too." Gong said.

"I've got 6." Alex said.

"I've got 6 also." Yuya said.

"Me too." Shadow said confirming he has 6 pendulum cards.

"Then let's keep going." Yuya said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Hey you!" A mysterious voice shouted out.

"Hmm?" Yuya turned to the voice as well as everyone else.

"Everyone, just go! We'll meet up with you later." The others except Shadow nodded and then left.

"You two are Yuya Sakaki and Shadow Kaze, right?"

"That's right! Who are you two?" Shadow said.

"I'm Haru." "I'm Tsuki."

"And we're twins!" the two boys said simultaneously.

"Twins, huh? And which school do you guys represent?" Yuya asked.

"Heh. Truth is.." "We've been ordered by Master Cain to take you guys out!"

"Huh!? Then you two are..." Shadow started.

"That's right. We're with the Logic Duel School. And now it's time to duel!"

"But why? Why would want to attend a school like that!?" Yuya shouted.

"We had no choice! Our family's lives are at stake here and we're gonna beat you two first."

"If that's how you wanna play, then let's duel!" Yuya yelled as he and Shadow readied their duel disks.

"Of course, we duel in a Tag Team so we do this in our rules!" Haru said.

"Yup! And that is that each side will share one whole field, players take turns, and we will duel with 8000 LP! How's that!?" Tsuki finished.

"Shadow, can we even duel well together? Our decks are not well compatible with each others." Yuya whispered.

"Don't worry Yuya. Although we never dueled with each other, there's always a first time."

"Got it. We'll accept. Duel Disk ACTIVATE!"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya & Shadow: 8000**

 **Yuya Hand: 5**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 6**

 **Shadow Hand: 5**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 6**

 **Haru & Tsuki: 8000**

 **Haru Hand: 5**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 5**

 **Tsuki Hand: 5**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 5**

"I will start things off." Haru said.

"I draw! Since there are no monsters on the field, I can special summon Solar Wind Jammer in DEF mode with it's stats cut in half."

Solar Wind Jammer: Lv. 5 LIGHT Machine ATK: 800-400/ DEF: 2400-1200

"Next I summon the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator in ATK mode!"

Fire Ant Ascator: Lv. 3 EARTH Insect/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 1300

"A tuner!? Then that means..." Shadow started.

"That's right. I tune my lv 3 Ascator with my lv 5 Solar Wind Jammer!" As Ascator turned into 3 green rings, Solar Wind Jammer followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Descend from the light of day, Level 8! Sun Dragon Inti!"

Sun Dragon Inti: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800

"Whoa! 3000 ATK points!? That's a powerful monster to bring out at the start of this duel." Yuya commented.

"Humph! Flattery will get you nowhere but for now, I set one card facedown and then end my turn. Now let's see what you got Yuya!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya & Shadow: 8000**

 **Yuya Hand: 5**

 **Shadow Hand: 5**

 **Haru & Tsuki: 8000**

 **Haru Hand: 2**

 **Tsuki Hand: 5**

"Just watch carefully you two! I'll show you my entertainment duel! My turn!"

"It's time to show off some new performers! I, using the Scale 1 Dragonvein Magician and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing the his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Dragonvein with the number 1 below and Dragonpit with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 2 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Drumming Kong and the star performer! The dragon with mysterious eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Performapal Drumming Kong: Lv. 5 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1600/ DEF: 900

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Interesting but not surprising." Haru commented.

"Then how about this? Battle! Odd-Eyes attack Sun Dragon Inti!"

"Are you blind? Your dragon is not strong enough to beat mine!"

"That would be true if I didn't have Drumming Kong's effect to change that! When my monster attacks, that monster gains 600 ATK points!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-3100

"Spiral Strike Burst!"

"And now for his effect! When Odd-Eyes battles a lv 5 of higher monster, the battle damage is doubled! Go! Reaction Force!"

"Grgh!"

 **Haru & Tsuki: 8000-7800**

"Impressive, but my dragon has an effect as well. When this monster is destroyed, your monster is destroyed as well and you take damage equal to half your monster's ATK!"

"What? Ah! Odd-Eyes!" Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes was destroyed by Inti's radiating heat.

 **Yuya & Shadow: 8000-6450**

"Destroyed Pendulum monsters don't go to the graveyard. Their sent to the Extra Deck face-up." Yuya explained as he put Odd-Eyes in his Extra Deck.

"Well that's interesting but that won't help because I play the trap **Incan Oracle Call**! When a LIGHT or DARK monster is destroyed, I can special summon from my deck Oracle of the Sun in DEF mode and it can't be destroyed by battle this turn.

Oracle of the Sun: Lv. 5 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000

Yuya growled at this. "I lay one card facedown and then end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya & Shadow: 6450**

 **Yuya Hand: 1**

 **Shadow Hand: 5**

 **Haru & Tsuki: 7800**

 **Haru Hand: 2**

 **Tsuki Hand: 5**

"Take it from here bro!" Haru said.

"Ok bro!" Tsuki replied.

"It's my turn. I draw!"

"Now I summon my tuner monster Supay in ATK mode!"

Supay: Lv. 1 EARTH Fiend/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 100

"Another one!? Wait. If Inti represents the Sun then..." Shadow gasps on what's about to happen.

"That's right. I tune the lv 1 Supay with the lv 5 Oracle of the Sun!" As Supay turned into 1 green ring, Oracle of the Sun followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Arise from the brightness of the night, Level 6! Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Moon Dragon Quilla: Lv. 6 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Moon Dragon Quilla? Then that means...You two represent the opposites of the Sun and Moon." Shadow spoke out.

"That's right. And it's time we showed you our power! Battle! Quilla attack Drumming Kong with your dazzling light of the moon!"

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect! When he battles, he gains 600 ATK points!"

Drumming Kong ATK: 1600-2200

"Grgh!"

 **Yuya & Shadow: 6450-6150**

"Heh. Nice play. I'll set three cards facedown and then end my turn! Now it's your turn Shadow! Let's see how far you've progressed!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya & Shadow: 6150**

 **Yuya Hand: 1**

 **Shadow Hand: 5**

 **Haru & Tsuki: 7800**

 **Haru Hand: 2**

 **Tsuki Hand: 2**

"Oh I will. And I will show in this turn! I draw!"

'Ok let's see. So we both are sharing one field so this could be a problem for me and Yuya but what can i do?' Shadow thought.

"Shadow! My cards are your cards so use them wisely." Yuya shouted out.

Shadow smirked and then looked at his hand.

"In that case, I activate the spell Cost Down! By sending one card from my hand to my graveyard, until the ed of this turn, I can reduce the levels of the monsters in my hand by two! And now with the currently set Scale 1 Dragonvein Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Shadow said.

"Swing, Pendulum of Potential! Bring forth creatures hidden away in the cracks of time and space! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my allies!" Shadow chanted as 3 lights shot out of the portal.

" **N.A. 104: Bright Magician, N.A. 32: Shark Drake, and finally my own ace N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior!"**

 **N.A. 104: Bright Magician: Lv. 4(originally 6 due to Cost Down) LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1200**

 **N.A. 32: Shark Drake: Lv. 4(originally 6) WATER Sea-Serpent/Pendulum ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100**

 **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 6(originally 8) LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

'Alright if I remember correctly, Quilla's effect is...'

"Got it! Battle! Shark Drake attack Moon Dragon Quilla!"

"Ha! I activate Quilla's special ability! When he is targeted for an attack, we gain LP equal to half your monster's attack!"

 **Haru & Tsuki: 7800-9200**

"It doesn't matter! Your monster will still be destroyed!" Shadow said pretending to be dumb since he figured out Quilla's effect.

 **Haru & Tsuki: 9200-8900**

"And now for his other effect! When Quilla is destroyed, I can special summon Inti from the graveyard!"

"I knew you'd try that! I activate Bright Magician's effect! When you activate an effect during the Battle Phase, once per turn I can negate it, switch Magician to DEF mode and then inflict 800 points of damage!"

"What!? Grgh!"

 **Haru & Tsuki: 8900-8100**

"Now Tachyon Warrior! Attack them directly! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

Tsuki ran and then grabbed and Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Underworld Avoid! This special summons an Underworld Avoid token and it negates one attack once per turn!"

"Lucky. But Tachyon Warrior has another effect! When I control another N.A. monster, he can attack twice! Tachyon Warrior attack again!"

"I play the trap Reject Reborn! This negates your attack and then ends the battle! And then destroys all monsters on my field but also resurrects monsters equal to the number of negated attacks this turn!"

"What!?"

"Return to the field Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Sun Dragon Inti: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800

Moon Dragon Quilla: Lv. 6 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Damn! I'll set one card facedown and then end my turn. At this moment, Cost Down effect's ends and my monsters level are returned to normal."

N.A. 104: Bright Magician Lv: 4-6

N.A. 32: Shark Drake Lv: 4-6

N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior Lv: 6-8

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya & Shadow: 6150**

 **Yuya Hand: 1**

 **Shadow Hand: 0**

 **Haru & Tsuki: 8100**

 **Haru Hand: 2**

 **Tsuki Hand: 2**

"Alright it's time we finished this, bro." Tsuki said.

"I couldn't agree more! I draw!" Haru said.

"I activate my brother's facedown continuous trap **Incan Moonlight**! This card can only be equipped to Moon Dragon Quilla. With this, since I control Sun Dragon Inti on my field, Quilla gains half of Inti's ATK points!"

Moon Dragon Quilla ATK: 2500-4000

"Next is his other facedown continuous trap **Incan Sunlight**! And just like Moonlight, it can only be equipped to Sun Dragon Inti. Since Moon Dragon Quilla is on the field, Inti gains half of Quilla's ATK!"

Sun Dragon Inti ATK: 3000-4250

"Next I activate the spell Raigeki! This will destroy all your monsters!" Shadow ran and then grabbed a nearby Action Card and used it.

"I play the Action Spell **Mirror Shield**! When a card effect would destroy 2 or more monsters, that card is negated!"

"In that case. I activate **Absolute Zero**! With this since your monsters' combined ATK surpass our monsters' combined ATK..." Haru started

Bright Magician, Shark Drake, Tachyon Warrior combined ATK: 8500

Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla combined ATK: 8250

"All of your monster's ATK become 0 till the end of this turn!" Tsuki finished.

Bright Magician ATK: 2700-0

Shark Drake ATK: 2800-0

Tachyon Warrior ATK: 3000-0

"Oh no!" Yuya shouted.

"Oh yes! It's our victory! Battle! Inti attack Tachyon Warrior!" Shadow once again ran and then grabbed yet another Action Card.

"Yes! I activate the Action Spell Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed and we take half the damage!"

"Grgh!"

 **Yuya & Shadow: 6150-4025**

"In that case. Moon Dragon Quilla! Attack Tachyon Warrior again!" Shadow followed by Yuya ran to get another Action Card but didn't make it as the impact hit and forced them back.

"GAAHH!"

 **Yuya & Shadow: 4025-25**

"Hahaha! You two are only at a mere 25 LP!" Haru laughed madly.

"On our next turn, we will claim victory!" Tsuki followed.

"Rgh! From my graveyard, I activate **N.A. Revival Magician's** special ability! By banishing from play, I can special summoned the destroyed monster regardless if it's in the graveyard or Extra Deck!"

 **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Hey! When did that get in your graveyard!?" the twins shouted.

"When I activated Cost Down, I discarded one card and this is the card I discarded." Shadow explained.

"Fine then. I place one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, the effect of Absolute Zero ends."

Bright Magician ATK: 0-2700

Shark Drake ATK: 0-2800

"What's wrong? Have we beaten you guys up so bad that you can' make a comeback?" Haru said as Yuya and Shadow struggled to get up.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya & Shadow: 25**

 **Yuya Hand: 1**

 **Shadow Hand: 0**

 **Haru & Tsuki: 8100**

 **Haru Hand: 0**

 **Tsuki Hand: 2**

"He's right. We don't have any options left. Is this the end for us? For me?" Shadow questioned himself.

"DON'T GIVE UP, SHADOW!" Yuya shouted as Shadow lifted his head up to Yuya.

"Even though were in a tough spot, we always find a way to win. My father always told me this,"When you feel like crying laugh. The more you push, the more it will come back. If you are frozen in fear you can't do anything. Have courage and step forward if you want to win." I will show you by winning this turn!" Shadow's eyes widened and then he smirked and stood up.

"Your right. Let's win!" Shadow said.

"Yeah! THE FUN HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN! My turn! Swing Pendulum! More and more! DRAW!"

"Yes! I activate the spell card **Pendulum Oscillator**! With this by tributing one Pendulum monster on the field, I can draw cards for every two levels of that monster! I tribute Bright Magician and draw three cards." Bright Magician bursts into bits and then Yuya drew three cards.

"Alright got it! With the currently set Scale 1 Dragonvein Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 3 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"From my hand! Performapal Kaleidoscorp! And from my Extra Deck! Performapal Drumming Kong and the star performer! The dragon with mysterious eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Performapal Drumming Kong: Lv. 5 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1600/ DEF: 900

Performapal Kaleidoscorp: Lv. 6 LIGHT Insect/Pendulum ATK: 100/DEF: 2300

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"So what!? It's pointless!" Tsuki pointed out.

"Not yet. I activate the my facedown continuous trap Echo Oscillation! I can destroy one pendulum card in my pendulum zone and then draw one card! I'll destroy Dragonpit Magician!" Dragonpit Magician bursted as it was sent to the Extra Deck.

"I'm betting this on this one card! Draw!" Yuya drew as his pendent and Shadow's shined and a dragon's roar was heard.

"This is...I, using the Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, reset the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing Synthesis Magician on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

Another blue column appeared as Creation Magician was in it with the number 8 below it.

"Tch. Pointless! Even if you reset the Pendulum Scale, you can only Pendulum Summon once!" Haru pointed out.

"I activate Synthesis Magician's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field and have it become the level of another monster until the end of this turn!" Yuya said as Synthesis Magician fired it's arrow at Odd-Eyes and Tachyon Warrior.

"I target Odd-Eyes and have it's level become 8 with Tachyon Warrior!" Yuya declared as Shadow smirked.

"Ha! That won't change things!" Haru said as Tsuki then noticed something.

"Brother wait! Look at their levels!" Tsuki pointed out.

"Two level 8 monsters." Haru then gasped.

"Wait...It can't be that you two..." The twins shouted in surprise.

"That's right!" Yuya and Shadow shouted simultaneously.

"We overlay lv 8 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the lv 8 N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior in order to build the overlay network!" Odd-Eyes turned purple and Tachyon Warrior turned yellow as they went into a galaxy portal. "Let the mysterious power guide the thread of destiny to unleash a powerful new recruit of the hidden alliance! XYZ SUMMON! Appear, RANK 8! Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Yuya and Shadow chanted.

 **Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Pendulum/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Tch. So what? It has the same ATK as Tachyon Warrior. Is that all you guys have to offer?" The twins asked.

"Not quite because when this monster is Xyz Summoned successfully, he can negate the effects of all lv 5 or higher monsters on the field! Go! Tachyon Transmigration!" Odd-Eyes shined a bright light as all lv 5 or higher monsters kneeled down including their own monsters.

"And for each negated monster, you take 300 points of damage for the total combined levels of negated monsters! The combined levels are 31! So the total damage you two take is 9300! This will end it all!"

"I don't think so!" Haru shouted as he ran and grabbed a nearby Action Card and instantly used it. "I activate the Action Spell Energy Mate! This card gives us 500 LP and then I play the continuous trap Five Brother's Explosion! With this card, for every continuous spell or trap on our field including itself, we gain 500 LP! There are 3 so therefore we 1500 LP!"

 **Haru & Tsuki: 8100-10100**

"Gah!" The twins were forced back by the massive force.

 **Haru & Tsuki: 10100-800**

"So you guys managed to survive this but this next move will finish it! I activate Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, he gains 300 ATK for every negated monster on the field! There are 5 monsters who lost their effects so therefore this monster gains 1500 ATK points!"

Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ATK: 3000-4500

"Next I activate the spell **Pendulum Double Attack**! By tributing two Pendulum monsters on the field, I can target one Pendulum monster on the field and have it attack twice this turn! I tribute Drumming Kong and Shark Drake!" Yuya declared as the two monsters bursts into bits and Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon gained an aura.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attack Inti! Go! Spiral Strike Tachyon Burst!"

"Ha! Fool! Did you forget my monster's effect? If you destroy Inti, it will be the end for you!"

"Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon has another effect. When this card attacks, you can't activate any card effects until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Wait what!? NO! Grgh!" the twins shouted.

 **Haru & Tsuki: 800-550**

"Now attack Quilla! Spiral Strike Tachyon Burst!"

"Gah! Oof!"

 **Haru & Tsuki: 550-50**

"That was good but this duel isn't over yet!"

"Is that so?"

"What?"

"From my hand I activate the quick-play spell Pendulum Climax! By tributing one monster on our field, I can equip one monster in my opponent's graveyard with the same level of that monster's level to one Pendulum monster on my field! I tribute Kaleidoscorp and equip Moon Dragon Quilla to Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! With Quilla equipped, Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon gains half it's ATK!"

Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ATK: 4500-5750

"5-5750 ATK!?"

"And now we end this! When using this effect, Odd-Eyes Tachyon Dragon can attack once again!"

"This can't be!? We had the perfect strategy!" the twins exclaimed.

"Let's do this together, Shadow." Yuya said.

"You got it!" Shadow replied.

"GO! ODD-EYES TACHYON DRAGON! ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY! SPIRAL STRIKE TACHYON BURST!"

"NOOOO!"

"GAAHHH!"

 **Yuya & Shadow: 25(Winner)**

 **Haru & Tsuki: 0**

"Darn it we lost! Fine then here!" The twins said as they handed out their Pendulum Statue cards which gives Yuya and Shadow 7 cards each.

"We may have lost but you won't last against the others! See ya!" The twins said as they ran off.

"Woo! That was the toughest duel ever!" Yuya said.

"Yeah no kidding. Lets go find the others." Shadow suggested.

"Right." Yuya agreed as they ran to find the others.

 **And done! And from now on, I'm not gonna list the bolded cards but don't worry about that. There will be more interesting things to come soon. Hope to hear from the comments of what you guys think about this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter and the moment you people have been waiting for...Azure finally makes her appearance and she will show her power against a certain Xyz duelist that someone from the comments has been waiting for. So enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Elsewhere in the Ice Field, a certain girl with white and spiky hair, Azure, was looking for opponents to make it to the Finals as she currently has 7 pendulum cards. While she was walking, she was thinking about the events that had occured to her. 'Those Academia scum! My brother told me to come to this Dimension to see if I can find his look-alike here. Of course I found him and tried to contact him but he's still not answering. I wonder if something has happened to my brother.' she thought looking up at the sky.

Just then, a tall teenage boy wearing a worn out purple jacket and a strange duel disk was spying Azure. 'There's a strong power inside her. Can she be from Academia? I'll have to look closely.'

"You know I can sense you back there!" Azure said as the teenage boy flinched and then revealed himself.

"So...are you in the Championship? Or are you from Academia?" Azure threatened.

'So it seems she's not from Academia. I guess I'll have to talk to her.' The boy thought.

"No I'm not. I'm Shun Kurosaki of the Resistance." Shun said.

"What "Resistance"? Which dimension do you come from?" Azure asked.

"I'm from the Xyz Dimension."

"Xyz Dimension?"

"That's right. And judging from that duel disk on your arm, you're not from this dimension are you?"

"That's correct. I came from the Synchro Dimension. And if you're one looking for trouble, then I'll have to beat you down!"

"Hmph! I don't have time to deal with you. Besides, I've got other things to do."

"What was that!? That's it! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Tch. You won't even last 5 minutes against me but if that's what you want then fine!"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Azure: 4000**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 7**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Pendulum Statue Count: 7**

 **Hand: 5**

'So her name is Azure, huh? This won't last.' Shun thought.

"I'll start things off if you don't mind!" Azure said.

"I'll set a monster and then set two cards facedown and then end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Azure: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Then it's my turn. Draw."

"I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in ATK mode."

Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1600

"Now for his effect! I can special summon a level 4 or below Raidraptor monster from my hand! So I special summon Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius."

Raidraptor - Tribute Lanuis: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1800/ DEF: 400

"And when this monster is summoned, I can send one Raidraptor from my deck to the graveyard. I send Fuzzy Lanius to the graveyard." Shun said as a card slipped from his deck and sent to his graveyard. "And due to Fuzzy Lanius' effect, I can add another to my hand."

"2 level 4 monsters. Is it coming?" Azure prepared herself.

"Not just yet. Battle! Tribute Lanius attack her facedown monster!"

"Ha! Fool! You attacked my Cyber Jar! Now all of our monsters are destroyed!"

"Dammit! Urgh!" Shun cursed.

"And next! We pick up the top 5 cards of our decks and special summon any lv 4 or below monsters facedown or face-up ATK mode. And the rest of the cards are added to our hand." Azure said as both duelists picked up 5 cards.

"I special summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier, Defender of the Ice Barrier, and Strategist of the Ice Barrier in ATK mode!"

Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 2 WATER Aqua/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0

Defender of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 3 WATER Aqua/Tuner ATK: 200/ DEF: 1600

Strategist of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 4 WATER Spellcaster ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600

"Now it's your turn, Shun."

"Fine then. I special summon Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius and another Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in ATK mode."

Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1600

Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000

"Oh and with Cryomancer out, as long as I have another Ice Barrier monster on my field, all Level 4 or higher monsters can't attack." Azure said as Shun snarled.

"In that case, I overlay my two monsters in order to build the overlay network!" Both Lanius' turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

Raidraptor - Force Strix: Rank 4 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000

"An Xyz monster with only a 100 ATK points? What are you forcing yourself to lose?"

Shun didn't respond and went on with his move. "I activate Force Strix effect! By using one overlay unit, I can add one Level 4 DARK Winged-Beast monster from my deck to my hand. I add another Vanishing Lanius to my hand. I set four cards facedown and then end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Azure: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"If that's what you want. I draw!"

"I activate the spell Medallion of the Ice Barrier to add one Ice Barrier monster from my deck to my hand! I add General Grunard of The Ice Barrier to my hand."

"Next, I activate the spell Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier. I reveal three Ice Barrier monsters in my hand with different names. After that, I can destroy one card on your field and then special summon an Ice Barrier monster from my hand! I reveal General Grunard, General Gantala, and Warlock of the Ice Barrier!"

"I destroy Force Strix and special summon Grunard to the field!" A huge blizzard appeared that froze Force Strix and destroyed it as Grunard appeared.

General Grunard of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 8 WATER Warrior ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000

"Hmph. I was expecting that to happen." Shun said as he dusted off from his shoulder.

"What was that?" Azure said in confusion.

"I activate the quick-play spell Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!"

"W-What!? Rank-Up-Magic!?"

"Since my Raidraptor Xyz monster was destroyed, I can special summon it back and then Xyz Summon another Raidraptor monster that's one rank higher."

"What!?"

"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon: Rank 5 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000

"He ranked up his Xyz monster? Tch. So what? That monster only has 1000 ATK points. It's not strong enough to beat my monster."

"Hmph. I activate my other facedown quick-play spell **Instant Detach**. This card allows me to use an Xyz monster's effect during my opponent's turn!"

"What?"

"I activate Blaze Falcon's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can destroy as many special summoned monsters on your field and then deal 500 points of damage for every one of them!"

"Oh no!" As Azure said that, Blaze Falcon fired blue laser at all of Azure's monsters and destroyed them.

"GAH! Urgh!"

 **Azure: 4000-2000**

"Just give up. You can't win like this." Shun said.

"No! I won't give up. Not until I defeat Academia for all they've done and kidnapping Rin! And your in my way! I activate the trap card **Icy Return**! Since two or more WATER type monsters were destroyed this turn, I can special summon them back only they'll be destroyed till the end of this turn. Return once more my monsters!"

Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 2 WATER Aqua/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0

Defender of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 3 WATER Aqua/Tuner ATK: 200/ DEF: 1600

Strategist of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 4 WATER Spellcaster ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600

General Grunard of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 8 WATER Warrior ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000

"For my normal summon, I summon Warlock of the Ice Barrier in ATK mode!"

Warlock of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 3 WATER Spellcaster ATK: 400/ DEF: 1000

"Now I tune my lv 2 Cryomancer with my lv 4 Strategist!" As Cryomancer turned into 2 green rings, Strategist followed going through the rings while Azure says the chant,"Frozen barriers break as this creature's roar pierces the sky! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Brionac, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!"

Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 6 WATER Sea-Serpent/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1400

"Next I activate General Grunard's effect! I can conduct an additional normal summon for an Ice Barrier monster this turn. So I normal summon Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier in ATK mode!"

Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 3 WATER Spellcaster ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800

"Now I tune my lv 3 Defender with my lv 3 Warlock and lv 3 Shock Troops!" As Defender turned into 3 green rings, Warlock and Shock Troops followed going through the rings while Azure says the chant,"Come forth from your prison and spread those shimmering wings of ice! Let the enemy feel the wrath of your icy blizzard! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Level 9! Trishula, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!"

Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 9 WATER Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"Impressive. You managed to summon 2 Synchro monsters. I would expect no less from a Synchro Dimension Duelist."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. When Trishula is Synchro Summoned successfully, I can banish one card on your field, hand, and graveyard."

"I don't think so. I play the counter trap Divine Wrath! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your monster's effect and destroy it! I discard Raidraptor - Wild Vulture to the graveyard." A lightning bolt appeared from the sky and destroyed Trishula.

"Grr. In that case. I activate Brionac's effect! By discarding one card, I can return one card on the field to the owner's hand. But since your monster is an Xyz monster, It's sent to the Extra Deck instead."

"Not a chance. I activate another counter trap **Raptor's Tornado**! When a monster's effect targets my monster, I can negate it and skip your Battle Phase!" A tornado appeared that stopped Brionac from it's tracks.

"Dammit! I have no other cards to play. I end my turn. At this moment, Ice Return effect ends and destroys Grunard."

 **Turn 4**

 **Azure: 2000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn. I draw."

"I summon Vanishing Lanius in ATK mode!"

Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1600

"Now I activate his effect to summon another Sharp Lanius from my hand."

Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000

"And since I control an Xyz monster, I can special summon Singing Lanius from my hand."

Raidraptor - Singing Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 100/ DEF: 100

"Now I overlay my 3 Lanuis' to build the ovelay network!" The three Lanius' turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000

"An Xyz monster with only 100 ATK?" 'What's he planning?' Azure thought.

"This monster can attack all special summoned monsters on the field."

"Next I play the spell Xyz Treasure. I can draw a card for every Xyz monster on the field. I have Rise Falcon and Blaze Falcon so therefore I draw two cards."

"Now I play Rise Falcon effect! By using one overlay unit, it gains the total ATK of all my opponent's special summoned monsters until the end of my turn."

Rise Falcon ATK: 100-2400

"Oh no! It's higher than Brionac!"

"Battle! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!"

"I activate the trap Defense Draw! I take no damage from this battle and I can draw a card! Grgh!"

"But you won't get past this! Blaze Falcon! Attack her LP directly!"

"Gah!"

 **Azure: 2000-1000**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Rise Falcon's ATK returns to normal."

Rise Falcon ATK: 2400-100

 **Turn 5**

 **Azure: 1000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"Why do you keep struggling? Just give up the match so you don't have to keep suffering."

"Shut up! You don't understand what it's like to lose a person you care for!"

"Actually, I do. My little sister and comrades were turned into cards and my hometown was destroyed by Academia. That is why we of the Resistance always fight prepared for the worst-case scenario!"

"Tch. Then I'll finish this! I DRAW!"

"I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! By returning 5 monsters in my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two cards! I return Brionac, Strategist, Grunard, Cryomancer, and Gantala to my deck. Draw!"

"Now I play Graceful Charity. I draw three cards then discard two."

"I activate the spell **Miracle Synchro Tuning**. This card allows me to banish a tuner and non-tuner from my grave and use those monsters to summon the required Synchro monster from my Extra Deck. I now tune my lv 3 Defender with my lv 6 Neo Aqua Madoor! Spread your wings mighty beast. Break free from your chains. Take me towards a path to victory! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Level 9! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon: Lv. 9 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 3000

"So this is your ace monster?" Shun asked.

"That's right! And with this, this duel is over! I activate **Synchro Sync**! This card allows me to equip one Synchro monster in my graveyard to one on my field and it gains the equipped monster's ATK! I equip Azure-Eyes with Trishula from my graveyard!"

Azure-Eyes ATK: 2500-5200

"5200 ATK!?"

"This duel is over! Battle! Azure-Eyes! Attack Rise Falcon and end this!"

"How naive! I play the trap card Battle Simulation! When you declare an ATK, both our monsters lose half their ATK points and neither of them can be destroyed my battle this turn."

Azure-Eyes ATK: 5200-2600

Rise Falcon ATK: 100-50

"Grgh!"

 **Shun: 4000-1450**

Darn! In that case, I'll activate Synchro Sync's other effect from my graveyard! During my Main Phase 2, By sending the equip card to the graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters whose ATK are lower than the equip monster and then gain 300 LP for each one!" Trishula un-equipped itself from Azure-Eyes and destroyed all of Shun's monsters.

Azure-Eyes ATK: 2600-0

 **Azure: 1000-1600**

As the smoke cleared, Blaze Falcon was still standing with one overlay unit surrounding it.

"W-What? But how?"

"After my monsters were destroyed, I played the trap Xyz Reborn to revive Blaze Falcon and this trap became it's overlay unit."

"Fine then but Azure-Eyes has an effect that it cannot be targeted or destroyed when summoned by card effects until the end of your turn. I place my last card facedown and end my turn. At this moment Battle Simulation's effect ends and Azure-Eyes ATK returns to normal."

Azure-Eyes ATK: 0-2500

 **Turn 6**

 **Azure: 1600**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 1450**

 **Hand: 0**

"Now it's my turn to end this. I DRAW!"

"Blaze Falcon has another effect! When it has an Xyz material, It can attack directly. Battle! Blaze Falcon! Attack her directly again!"

"Grgh!"

 **Azure: 1600-600**

"Good. I can still last another turn."

"No. It's over with this card. I activate the quick-play spell Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force!"

"Another Rank up card!?"

"This card allows me to rank up one Raidraptor monster on my field and summon a new Raidraptor that's one rank higher!"

"What!?"

"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path if Revolution! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon: Rank 6 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 3000

"W-What is that thing!?"

"My true ace monster. It's time to finish this. When this monster battles a special summoned monster, that monster's ATK and DEF become zero!"

"What!? Oh no!"

Azure-Eyes ATK: 2500-0

"Battle! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon! Attack Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! Carry on the will of the broken. And eradicate all of our enemies! Revolutionary Air Raid!" As Revolution Falcon destroyed Azure-Eyes, Azure quickly reacted.

"I play my final trap card **Shock Blast**! When you destroy my monster in battle, we both take the battle damage."

"What?"

"GAAHH!" Both Azure and Shun yelled as they were forced back by the shock waves.

 **Azure: 0**

 **Shun: 0**

 **DRAW!**

"Ungh! A-A draw. I'm safe for now." Azure said.

"Urgh! You're lucky this ended in a draw. But still, you can't keep struggling yourself like that." Shun assured.

"I'm fine! I don't care what happens to me. I will keep hunting Academia down until I beat them down!"

"Then you're a bigger fool then I thought. Alright then. I'll follow you on your quest to defeat Academia for both our worlds."

"Y-You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." As they were speaking, Azure caught a glimpse of Yuya and Shadow running around looking for something.

"Is that, Yuya? What's he running around for?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. I transferred to his school because I don't have anything to cross dimensions. If only my brother was here."

"Don't worry. We'll find a way. Let's follow them. Maybe they might know something."

"Alright let's go." Azure finished as they both ran to follow Yuya and Shadow.

 **And done! Sorry for making you guys wait for a whole week. So yeah, Shun and Azure had a very intense duel that ended in a draw! But don't worry guys! I'll be sure to post the next chapter in the next few days. Please be sure the rate and review this chapter. See ya folks, because The Fun Has Only Just Begun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up and ready to go. And it's time I did this just for the fun of it. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Back to Yuya and Shadow, they were running around looking for their friends but had no luck.

"Well this is just great! We win a duel but we can't even find our friends here." Yuya complained.

"Give me a break! You thought this would be easy? Not a chance. This Action Field spreads across almost the entire city!" Shadow replied.

"You can say that again." Yuya said.

"Yuya! Shadow!" a voice said.

The two turned and saw Yuzu and Selena.

"Oh. Yuzu, Selena! Where are the others?" Shadow asked.

The girls panted before saying.

"We got seperated." Yuzu said.

"Alex and Gong told us to go on ahead and here we are. We last saw them in the Lava Area." Selena told them.

"Hey! You two!" another voice shouted out as the gang faced to the source.

"Who's there!?" Yuya shouted out as Azure and Shun came in view.

"Is that...Azure?" Yuzu asked.

"It is. But who is that guy with her?" Shadow wondered.

"No idea. Stay back guys. Let me talk to them." Yuya said as he stepped forward.

"Yuya Sakaki. I wasn't expecting to run into you here." Azure said.

"Me neither. But who's he?" Yuya asked as he pointed at Shun.

"I'm Shun Kurosaki. That's all you need to know." Shun spoke out.

"So what did you two come to us for?" Yuya asked.

"We-"

"Found you!" A mysterious voice said in the distance.

"Tch! Now who is it!?" Shadow said.

"Well well what do we have here boys?"

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice. "The Dominators? But how? I thought they were in jail?"

"Ha! You little pipsqueak. Apparently a guy named Cain Babylon took us out of jail and is paying us handsomely to take care of you guys!"

"Hmph! If your trying to take us out, then I'll duel you!" Shadow challenged until Yuya stepped in.

"Don't. I put them there and I'm doing it again." Yuya said as his pendent flashed and turned him into Yuto.

"H-Hey. It's that pipsqueak that put us in jail! How lucky we are! Time we got payback!" Thug 1 said.

Shun gasped as he spoke out. "Yuto? Is that you?"

Yuya didn't respond as painful memories of Heartland appeared in his vision. "W-What is this?"

 _"This is a part of my painful memory." A mysterious voice said._

 _"Huh? Who's there?"_

 _"Relax. It's just me." Yuto said._

 _"Huh? Y-You're me?"_

 _"Partially correct. I'm Yuto."_

 _"And don't forget about me! Name's Yugo."_

 _"Yuto. Yugo. Why are you two in my head?"_

 _"Did you forget? Our two souls are a part of you. When the power of your pendent activated, we were awakened."_

 _"But what does all this have to do with me?" Yuya asked._

 _"You'll find out but from here on, I'm taking over so just sit back for a bit." Yuto responded._

Back in the real world

Yuto opened his eyes and then looked at Shun. "Shun. It's been a while."

"So it is you." Shun said.

"That's right but first let me take care of these three with the others."

"Others?" As soon as Shun questioned, Yuto glowed as he split into 3 as Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo appeared. After the light dissipated, the gang was shocked when they saw the Yuya counterparts.

"What the? 3 Yuyas? What's going on here?" the gang said.

"Y-Yugo? Is that you?" Azure said.

"Hey sis! Been a awhile since I last saw you." Yugo said to Azure.

"Hey! Enough with the greetings! We just want to get the money!" Thug 2 shouted.

"Hmph. Ready you two? Lets show them our power." Yuya said to his counterparts as he readied his duel disk.

"Lets do it!" Both Yuto and Yugo said.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 4000**

 **Yuya Hand: 5 Ute Hand: 5 Hyugo Hand: 5**

 **The Dominators: 4000**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 5 Thug 2 Hand: 5 Thug 3 Hand: 5**

"Oh and just to be clear, this won't end up like last time!" Thug 3 said.

"Is that so? Then you'll allow me to take the first move!" Yuya said.

"Hmm." 'I don't have Odd-Eyes in my hand but I can do this for now.'

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 2 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Come forth, Level 6! Performapal Elephammer!"

Performapal Elephammer: Lv. 6 EARTH Beast ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 4000**

 **Yuya Hand: 1 Ute Hand: 5 Hyugo Hand: 5**

 **The Dominators: 3500**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 5 Thug 2 Hand: 5 Thug 3 Hand: 5**

"My turn!"

"I activate the spell card Future Fusion!" As soon as the card was played, Shun growled at the card.

"With this I send 5 dragons into my graveyard and in 2 turns, it's summoned to the field." Thug 1 explained as he sent five dragons to his graveyard.

"But why wait two turns, when I can summon it now! I activate Dragon's Mirror! I banish five dragons in my graveyard. Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 12! The most powerful of all dragons! Five Headed Dragon!"

Five Headed Dragon: Lv. 12 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000

"Next I play Polymerization to fuse two Thunder Dragons in my hand! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: Lv. 7 LIGHT Thunder ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 4000**

 **Yuya Hand: 1 Ute Hand: 5 Hyugo Hand: 5**

 **The Dominators: 3500**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0 Thug 2 Hand: 5 Thug 3 Hand: 5**

"My turn! Draw!"

"I summon Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe."

Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000

"And since I control a lv 3 Phantom Knight on my field, I can special summon Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand."

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200

"I overlay my lv 3 Phantom Knights to build the overlay network!" the two monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: Rank 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000

"I set two cards facedown and then end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 4000**

 **Yuya Hand: 1 Ute Hand: 2 Hyugo Hand: 5**

 **The Dominators: 3500**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0 Thug 2 Hand: 5 Thug 3 Hand: 5**

"Heh! My turn! Draw!"

"I activate two Ancient Rules! This allows me to special summon 2 Level 5 or higher monsters. I special summon 2 Rabidragons in ATK mode!"

2x Rabidragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 2950/ DEF: 2900

"Now I overlay these two dragons to build the overlay network!" The two Rabidragons turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 8! Thunder End Dragon!"

Thunder End Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

"Now for his effect! Once per turn, by using one overlay unit, all monsters are destroyed!"

"I won't let that happen! I play my facedown card Forbidden Chalice! This gives your monster 400 ATK but negates it's effect until the end of this turn." Yuya quickly reacted.

"What!?"

Thunder End Dragon ATK: 3000-3400

"Grr. Fine! I place one card facedown and then end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 4000**

 **Yuya Hand: 1 Ute Hand: 2 Hyugo Hand: 5**

 **The Dominators: 3500**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0 Thug 2 Hand: 1 Thug 3 Hand: 5**

"Alright! Finally! I draw!"

"I Speedroid Beigomax in ATK mode!"

Speedroid Beigomax: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600

"Now for his effect! When this card is normal or special summoned, I can add a Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand. I add Speedroid Taketonborg to my hand!"

"Next I special summon Taketenborg in DEF mode!"

Speedroid Taketonborg: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 1200

"Now for his effect! By tributing him, I can special summon a Speedroid tuner from my deck! I special summon the tuner monster Three-Eyed Dice in ATK mode!"

Three-Eyed Dice: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 1500

"Tuner!? Then that means..." Thug 2 said in shock.

"That's right. I tune my lv 3 Three-Eyed Dice with my lv 3 Beigomax!" As Three-Eyed Dice turned into 3 green rings, Beigomax followed going through the rings while Yugo says the chant,"Cursed blade in the form of a cross, use all of your power to rend all of our enemies! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Dahma!"

Hi-Speedroid Dahma: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600

"I activate Dahma's effect! Once per turn, I can banish one Speedroid monster in my graveyard and then deal 500 points of damage! I banish Beigomax from my grave!" As Beigomax was banished, Dahma shot an energy shot at the Dominators.

"Grgh!"

 **The Dominators: 4000-3500**

"Alright! First hit goes to Yugo!" Yuzu cheered.

"Just as I thought he would do." Azure said smirking.

"I set two cards facedown and then end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 4000**

 **Yuya Hand: 1 Ute Hand: 2 Hyugo Hand: 2**

 **The Dominators: 3500**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0 Thug 2 Hand: 1 Thug 3 Hand: 5**

"Grr. You're gonna pay for that little stunt! I draw!"

"Since it's been 2 of our turns, the second Five-Headed Dragon comes to our field!"

Five Headed Dragon: Lv. 12 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000

"I'll activate my Ancient Rules and special summon my Curse of Dragon in ATK mode!"

Curse of Dragon: Lv. 5 DARK Dragon ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500

"Now I'll play the spell **Teleport Tune**! This card allows me to use monsters in my hand and field to summon a Synchro monster!

"Now I tune my lv 5 Curse of Dragon with my lv 3 Delta Flyer in my hand!" As Delta Flyer turned into 3 green rings, Curse of Dragon followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Scrap Dragon!"

Scrap Dragon: Lv. 8 EARTH Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2000

"Huh. So you guys got some new cards since last time." Yuya commented.

"That's right! And since I'm the last person in line, I'll activate my partner's continuous trap **Dragon Barrier Force**! As long as this card is in play, all Dragon type monsters can't be destroyed by card effects! Now to activate Thunder End Dragon's effect once again!" As the overlay unit bursted, Thunder End unleashed a massive thunder that destroyed all the Yu counterpart's monsters.

"At this moment, Break Sword's effect activates! When this card leaves the field, I can special summon it's Xyz materials as lv 4 monsters! Rise once more my Phantom Knights!"

Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe: Lv. 4(due to Break Sword effect) DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 4(originally 3) DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200

"Does it matter!? You're monsters are weak compared to ours!"

"Hmph. In that case, I activate my trap **Quick Xyz**! With this card, since an Xyz monster was destroyed by a card effect, I can use monsters on my field and Xyz Summon!" Yuto said.

"What!?" The Dominators complained in shock.

"I overlay my lv 4 Phantom Knights once again!" the two monsters turned purple once again before going into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! XYZ SUMMON! Come forth, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"N-Not again!"

"And I'll follow up with my trap card **Speed Re-Route**! Since a Synchro monster was destroyed a card effect, I can special summon that monster to the field along with special summoning one tuner monster from my deck! Rise once more Dahma! And come forth, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo cried.

Hi-Speedroid Dahma: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 100

"Heh. So what!? Your monsters don't stand a chance."

"Maybe, but when these monsters are special summoned by Speed Re-Route's effect, I can immediately Synchro Summon!"

"HUH!?"

"I now tune my lv 6 Dahma with my lv 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" As Red-Eyed Dice turned into 1 green ring, Dahma followed going through the rings while Yugo says the chant,"Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"W-What!? They've got two dragons!?" Thug 3 complained.

"HA! So what!? Those dragons are weak compared our dragons. Let's so them boys!" Thug 1 said.

"Alright! Battle! Scrap Dragon, attack Dark Rebellion!"

"I activate a trap! Go, **Dimensional Dragon Rift**! This card can only be activated while Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion are on the field! This prevents them from being destroyed by battle this turn!" Yuya quickly reacted.

"Grgh!"

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 4000-3700**

"Tch! In that case, how about this!? Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Clear Wing!"

"Grgh!"

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 3700-3400**

"Now! Thunder End Dragon, attack Dark Rebellion!"

"Grgh!"

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 3400-2900**

"Five-Headed Dragon, attack Clear Wing!"

"Gah!"

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 2900-400**

"Guys!" the gang shouted.

"This is bad! They only have 400 LP left!" Shadow stated.

"If they take another hit from that other dragon, then they'll lose!" Azure said worriedly.

"Finish them! My other Five-Headed Dragon will wipe-out the rest of your LP!" As the dragon fired it's 5 attribute attack the Dominators didn't notice the Yu counterparts smirk.

"I activate my trap card **Dimension Struggle**! When our LP are 1000 or less, this card puts a stop to your attack and then let's Yuya special summon one Dragon-Type monster in his deck that has the same attack as one of our monsters! Go for it Yuya!" Yugo said to Yuya.

"Right! From my deck I special summon my own ace! The dragon with beautiful and mysterious eyes! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"Grr. Lucky but I activate the spell **Dragon's Sacrifice**! By tributing an amount of dragons on our field to one on our field, it gains their ATK but it ia destroyed until the end of my opponent's next turn! I tribute all 4 of our dragons and give their power to one Five-Headed Dragon!" Five-Headed Dragon roared as it grew bigger.

Five-Headed Dragon ATK: 5000-10,000-12,800-15,600-18,600

"1-18,600 ATK!? That monster's way too overpowered!" Selena said.

"Don't worry. They can still turn this around with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect. It can just an overlay unit or two to cut that monster down of it's ATK." Shun stated.

"That's right! No matter how tough the situation is, they always turn things around!" Yuzu said.

"I beg to differ. Now I activate the equip spell **Dragon Veil** on Five-Headed Dragon! This card prevents my dragon from being affected by all your card effects!" Thug 3 stated.

"Oh no! This is bad!" Yuzu said as the gang had worried expressions on them.

"I end my turn! Now let's see you try something!" Thug 3 mocked.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 400**

 **Yuya Hand: 1 Ute Hand: 2 Hyugo Hand: 2**

 **The Dominators: 3500**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0 Thug 2 Hand: 1 Thug 3 Hand: 0**

"Heh! Don't think that we give up so easily." Yugo started.

"No matter the stakes, we always find hope!" Yuto continued.

"And that is why..." Yuya said.

"WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" the Yu counterparts shouted together as their eyes glowed.(Yugo: Green, Yuto: Sky Blue, Yuya: Crimson Red)

"I draw!"

"It's time! First I activate the spell Pendulum Storm! This card destroys all Pendulum monsters that are in my Pendulum Zone!" A green tornado appeared as Timegazer and Stargazer bursted.

"What's the point? Now you can't Pendulum Summon!" Thug 2 pointed out.

"Because this spell also allows me to destroy one spell or trap on the field! I choose Dragon Veil!" The green tornado made contact with Dragon Veil and destroyed it.

"Tch. Impessive but it's effect still lingers until the end of this turn when destroyed."

"It doesn't matter because with this card, it will lead us to victory! I activate my final card **Dimensional Dragon Fusion**! This card allows me to use dragon type monsters on our field and fuse them to summon a Fusion monster with the required materials! Let's go! Yuto. Yugo. Lend me your strength!" They both nodded.

"The monsters we choose to fuse are Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes turned purple while Clear Wing turned green before fusing them into a vortex. "Dragons across dimensions become one! Fuse to create a new entity of time and space! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! **Odd-Eyes Clear Rebellion Dragon**!"

 **Odd-Eyes Clear Rebellion Dragon: Lv. 10 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum ATK: 4500/ DEF: 2500**

"W-Whoa! This is amazing!" Yuzu said.

"I-Impossible. A F-Fusion Pendulum monster!?" Thug 1 said.

"But still! That won't do you any good!" Thug 2 reassured.

"That's right! It will be our victory on our next turn!" Thug 3 said.

"Nope! There is no next turn for you guys!" The Yu counterparts said.

"What!?"

"Odd-Eyes Clear Rebellion Dragon effect activates! When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, it gains the ATK of the material monsters used to summon it! Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing all had 2500 ATK so therefore he gains 7500 ATK!"

 **Odd-Eyes Clear Rebellion Dragon ATK: 4500-12,000**

"Battle! Go Odd-Eyes Clear Rebellion Dragon!"

"You fool! You just lead yourself to your own defeat!"

"Odd-Eyes Clear Rebellion Dragon's other effect activates! When this card battles, I can activate it's Pendulum effect instantly!"

"What!?"

"Odd-Eyes Clear Rebellion Dragon pendulum effect! When a Pendulum monster attacks, all card effects that were activated last turn are negated! Go! Time Corruption!"

"What!? No! That means all our cards effects are negated!" Thug 2 said as the images of Dragon Veil, Dragon's Sacrifice, and Dragon Barrier turned gray.

Five-Headed Dragon ATK: 18,600-5000

"So therefore card effects will work now! And additionally! When this card battles a level 5 or higher monster, that monster loses all it's ATK and battle damage is tripled!"

"T-Tripled!?"

Five-Headed Dragon ATK: 5000-0

"Go! Odd-Eyes Clear Rebellion Dragon! Strike down all with your power! Spiral Helldive Disobey!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yuya, Ute, Hyugo: 400(Winner)**

 **The Dominators: -36,000**

As the attack hit, the Dominators were forced back and hit the walls behind them which knocked them unconscious.

"You think we went a little overboard?" Yuya asked.

"Nah. They deserved it." Yugo replied.

"Yugo. It's time we merged back together." Yuto said.

"Right." Yugo nodded but was surprised when Azure hugged him from behind while crying.

"Wait! We only just reunited and now you have to go again?" Azure said.

"I'm sorry Azure but I was defeated by a powerful Fusion duelist while I was searching for Rin. I'm sorry." Yugo said.

"Don't worry Yugo. Yuya has access to the Pendulum's power so you'll still see him again." Yuto reassured.

"R-Really? You won't leave me?" Azure asked.

"No way! Besides you have friends on your side and they've got your back so don't worry, I'll see you again, sis." Yugo glowed as he went into Yuya's pendent.

Before Yuto goes into the pendent, Shun stopped him and said,"It's good to see you again, Yuto."

Yuto smirked as he replied,"You too, Shun." Yuto glowed and went back into the pendent as Yuya's glowing eyes returned to normal.

"Well guys. Let's get going." Yuya said.

"Right!" the gang replied as they walked and started to look for other opponents.

 **I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS CAME FOR A WEEK! I was so busy doing stuff that I didn't have time to do this. I apologize for this chapter being late. Anyway please be sure to Rate and Review this chapter. And I did the huge negative number just for the fun of it. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter to come out. I've been kinda busy at summer camp and stuff but I'll be sure to focus on writing as much as possible. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7:**

It was the final day of the Maiami Championship. Aside from the 4 duelists that qualified on the second day, the gang managed to qualify for the tournament leaving the qualifying tournament to one spot left but another duelist had made the last spot named Scott Lorenzo. It was rumored that anyone that was defeated by him was put into a coma. Although this news was disturbing, the duels to qualify were over. Nico announced that the main tournament will take place the next day after a party tonight. Back to the gang, they were already preparing to go to the party tonight.

Yuya's house

Yuya was having a hard time deciding on what to wear for the party. He wasn't much of a party guy but then eventually gave up. "AAHHH! These aren't good enough! What am I gonna do? I don't have anything to where. This is disappointing." As if on cue, Yuya's parents came in the door to his room. "Yuya. Having a hard time are you?" Yoko said.

"I am! I don't have a single suit that I think is suitable for this party." Yuya complained.

Yusho then came to an idea. "You know what, Yuya? I might still have something in my old stuff. Come with me."

10 minutes later

Yusho had dug out an old suit that fitted him when he was young from his closet. Yuya put it on as he looked at the mirror and then he whistled in admirement. Yuya was wearing an old fashioned black suit from his father. "Hmm. Not bad, dad. Thank you!" Yuya said hugging his father. "No problem, son. Don't you have to get now?" Yusho said pointing at the clock.

Yuya panicked as he started to pick up his invitation he received and his duel disk and deck and then run out the door.

While running to the party, he looked at the time and thought that he'll never make it in time. But then he thought of doing what he did not too long ago. He tapped his pendent as he changed into Yugo but with his suit on instead of his normal attire.

"Yuya! Why'd you change to me and why am I wearing a suit?" Yugo complained as Yuya spoke to him from his pendent. "Sorry, Yugo but I'm late for a party so please do this for me just once." Yuya begged.

"Alright fine! Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo raised his Synchro ace monster in the air as it shined and out came a white duel runner along with a helmet. Yugo put away his ace, put on his helmet, and then revved up his duel runner straight to the party.

Meanwhile at the party, the gang wearing their party attire excluding Gong, Azure and Shun because they weren't party guys, were waiting for Yuya to arrive but one certain pinkette was impatient and was about to explode into anger.

"Gosh! Where is that idiot!? He should have been here by now!" Yuzu shouted.

"Calm down, Yuzu. Yuya must have an explanation for being this late." Alex said trying to calm Yuzu down but was hit by her paperfan in the head.

"Ow! Geez! What was that for!?" Alex complained but dodged another blow by her fan and than ran from Yuzu who was chasing her with her fan.

"Sheesh! What's up with her?" Selena asked.

"Oh that's Yuzu. Whenever she gets mad, she pulls out that paper fan from "god who knows where?" and then starts hitting someone in the head." Shadow answered.

"Well that's weird." Selena said. As Yuzu kept chasing Alex around, the gang suddenly heard a motorcycle coming their way. The motorcycle stopped in front of the gang as they looked. Yugo got off his Duel Runner and then took off his helmet.

Yugo instantly pressed his pendent as he turned back into Yuya. "Hey guys! Sorry I took so long." But he got hit by Yuzu's fan.

"Idiot! What took you so long!" Yuzu shouted who was clearly angry.

"Sorry! I just took out my dad's old suit when he was young. I just had a hard time choosing!" Yuya said as Yuzu heard and then put her paperfan away.

"Alright. You're off the hook this time but please, try not to make me angry again." Yuzu threatened as Yuya nodded and Yuzu made a smile.

"Hey Yuya!" Yuya turned to Shadow. "That's a sweat ride there. How'd you get it?" Shadow asked.

"Oh. This is Yugo's Duel Runner." The gang was confused as they have never heard of a duel runner before. "It's like a motorcycle but you can duel while riding." The others understood as they nodded.

"So...Shall we go in?" Yuya suggested as the others agreed and then went inside.

As they went in the party, they were surprised of how many people were in the party.

"Wow! I didn't know that there would be this many people here that love dueling." Alex commented.

"Well what would you expect?" Yuya said.

As they went on, the crowd stopped as a microphone was being tapped to get people's attention.

"Is this thing on? Good! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming to this party. I will now announce the 16 duelists that have qualified for the main tournament! 1st we have Astro! Followed by Lucina! Elbert Nigma! Cain Babylon! Yuya Sakaki! Yuzu Hiragi! Shadow Kaze! Selena!" Shadow gasped and then gave Selena a look. "Hey! That's where you've been these past 2 nights? I thought weren't entering this tournament." Shadow scolded. "Well it got boring watching you the first day so I decided to get into some action." Selena replied as Nico announced the rest of the duelists. "Noburu Gongenzaka! Alex! Azure! Shun Kurosaki! Fuma! Satori! Miuna! And finally! The mysterious duelist that is rumored to be dangerous and powerful! Scott Lorenzo!" People then freaked out but then calmed down when he was nowhere to be found in the party.

"Scott Lorenzo? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Shadow said to himself. "Does it even matter? We should enjoy this while we can!" Alex said.

As the party went on Cain Babylon was watching Shadow with Selena dancing afar from a balcony. "So you decided to have a girlfriend, huh? Well that won't be for long."

As the dancing went on, Nico tapped his microphone and said,"Now! Everyone! It is time we had an exhibition match tonight!"

"An exhibition match? Right now?" The crowd murmured.

"Alright everyone. For this special match we will have two duelists to come up! I will present to you, Yuya Sakaki and Elbert Nigma!" Yuya was surprised but then went up as he saw Elbert coming up also. As the two duelists met, they eyed each other as Yuya spoke up first. "It's been a while, Elbert."

"You too, Yuya. I never thought that you would be here." Elbert replied.

"Alright! Will both duelists get ready!? This will be a normal duel without an Action Field so there will be no Action Cards to support you in this duel! Now everyone! Let us say the oath!"

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. First, I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in ATK mode."

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1000

"And for his effect, I add from my deck the ritual spell Nekroz Mirror. I set one card facedown and end my turn.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"My turn! I draw!"

"I summon Performapal Whip Snake in ATK mode!"

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/ DEF: 900

"I activate his effect! Your monster's ATK are switched with it's DEF until the end of this turn!"

Manju ATK: 1400-1000/ DEF: 1000-1400

"Battle! Whip Snake attack Manju!"

"Nrgh! Not bad, Yuya." Elbert commented.

 **Elbert: 4000-3300**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Elbert: 3300**

 **Hand: 4**

"My turn. Draw!"

"I activate the ritual spell Nekroz Mirror! And I'll use Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz as the tribute! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 10! Nekroz of Decisive Armor!"

Nekroz of Decisive Armor: Lv. 10 WATER Dragon/Ritual ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2300

"Wait a minute! How did you do that? I thought you needed to equal the levels to summon the required monster!" Yuya blurted out.

"That would be true but when Shurit is used for a Ritual Summon, he counts as the whole tribute. Now for Shurit's effect! When sent to the graveyard for a Ritual Summon, I can add a Warrior-Type Nekroz monster from my deck to my hand. I add Brionac to my hand." Elbert said as she added the card from her deck.

"Not bad."

"There's more! I now activate Brionac's effect from my hand! I discard it and then add Nekroz of Gungnir to my hand!"

"I now activate Decisive Armor's effect! Once per turn, I can target one set card and banish it! I banish your set card!" Yuya smirked as the Nekroz dragon blasted his only facedown card.

"My facedown card was **Perform Smoke Entrance**! When this card leaves the field, I can prevent one Performapal's destruction and then I draw two cards!"

"Impressive but I'm sorry, Yuya. Battle! Decisive Armor attack Whip Snake!"

"Grgh!"

 **Yuya: 4000-2400**

"I place another card facedown and end my turn. Now! Show me your power, Yuya! Your new power of Pendulum Summon. Let's see if you've gotten better!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 2400**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Elbert: 3300**

 **Hand: 2**

"Alright Elbert! Watch closely! Here goes! Draw!"

"It's here."

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 2 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Warrior Tiger, Noble Dragon Magician and Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"

Performapal Skeeter Skimmer: Lv. 4 WATER Insect ATK: 500/ DEF: 1600

Performapal Warrior Tiger: Lv. 4 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK: 1700/ DEF: 500

Noble Dragon Magician: Lv. 3 FIRE Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 1400

"A tuner!?" Elbert shouted in surprise.

"That's right! Let's do this! First, I overlay my lv 4 Whip Snake and Warrior Tiger in order to build the overlay network! Yuto, lend me your strength." Yuya's pendent glowed as Yuto stood beside Yuya with his arms crossed. Whip Snake and Warrior Tiger turned orange before going into a galaxy portal as Yuya and Yuto say the chant. "Fangs of pitch-black darkness rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now. XYZ SUMMON! Come forth! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: RANK 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"Now I tune my lv 3 Noble Dragon Magician with my lv 4 Skeeter Skimmer! Yugo, lend me your strength as well." Yuya's pendent glowed harshly then before as Yugo stood beside Yuya. As Noble Dragon Magician turned into 3 green rings, Skeeter Skimmer followed going through the rings while Yuya and Yugo say the chant. "Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

The crowd watching were cheering as they saw two dragons beside Yuya. Even the gang were surprised.

"Now this is amazing folks! Yuya, the creator of Pendulum Summon has summon 2 dragons! The Pendulum monsters used for a Synchro Summon on the field go to the Extra Deck. What other surprises does he have?" Nico said through his mike.

"Incredible. He even summoned the dragons of his two counterparts." Shadow said.

"That's amazing!" Yuzu said.

"So this is your new power? You've even acquired the power of Pendulum, Synchro, and Xyz monsters?"

"Yeah! But when Noble Dragon Magician other Synchro material was not an Odd-Eyes monster, it goes back to my deck." Yuya said as he placed Noble Dragon Magician back to his deck. "But now it's all coming your way! I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using one overlay unit, it can halve the ATK of an opponent's lv 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and increase it's ATK by that amount! Treason Discharge!" Yuya explained as purple electricity shot from the dragon at the Nekroz dragon.

Nekroz of Decisive Armor ATK: 3300-1550

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-4050

"No! My monster's ATK..."

"I'll use another overlay unit! Treason Discharge!"

Nekroz of Decisive Armor ATK: 1800-775

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4300-5075

"5-5075 ATK points!?"

"I'm sorry too, Elbert. Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Attack Decisive Armor! Revolt of the Lightning! DISOBEY!"

"I activate my trap Half Unbreak! This prevents my monster from being destroyed this turn and halves all the battle damage! GAAHHH!"

 **Elbert: 3300-1150**

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Attack Decisive Armor! Helldive Slasher of the Whirlwind! I activate my other trap Draining Shield! This negates your attack and I gain LP equal to your monster's ATK." An energy shield appeared as it blocked Clear Wing and drained it's energy to Elbert.

 **Elbert: 1150-3650**

"Heh. Still as good as ever back then." Yuya said.

"You're right, Yuya. It's time I get you back on that one." Elbert said.

Yuya smirked as he finished his turn. "I end my turn. At this moment, Dark Rebellion and Decisive Armor's ATK return to normal."

Nekroz of Decisive Armor ATK: 775-3300

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 5075-2500

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya: 2400**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Elbert: 3650**

 **Hand: 2**

"Alright, Yuya! You showed me your power. It's time I showed you mine. I draw!"

"I activate Moray of Greed! Now by shuffling 2 WATER monsters back to my deck, I can draw 3 cards. I send Nekroz of Gungnir and Nekroz of Catastor back to my deck." Elbert said as she placed her last two cards into her deck as it shuffled and drew 3 new cards.

"Perfect. I now activate the spell Preparation of Rites! I add from my deck another Nekroz of Brionac and then get Nekroz Mirror from my graveyard to my hand!"

"I now use it! This card has another effect. I banish from my graveyard, Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz as he will be the entire tribute! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 9! Nekroz of Trishula!"

Nekroz of Trishula: Lv. 9 WATER Warrior/Ritual ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"Now for his effect! When this card is successfully summoned, I can banish up to three cards. One from your hand, field, and graveyard."

"Not so fast! I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! When a lv 5 or higher monster activates it's effect, I can negate it and destroy it! Dichroic Mirror!"

"Hmph. From my hand, I activate Effect Veiler's effect!"

"What!?"

"By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, your dragon's effect is negated this turn!"

"No! Clear Wing!" Effect Veiler shined her wings at Clear Wing lost it's shine.

"I can see from you that you care for those two dragons, so to be fair I banish your only card in your hand, Timegazer Magician on your field, and Performapal Whip Snake from your graveyard." Trishula slashed the three cards from Yuya as they were banished.

"I now play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon on Stargazer Magician!" A typhoon appeared as it blew Stargazer to bits.

Yuya grunted but remained calm. "Destroyed Pendulum monsters don't go to the graveyard, they are sent face up to the Extra Deck." Yuya said as he put Stagazer in his Extra Deck.

"In that case. I activate my final card, the field spell Umiiruka! With this, all my WATER monsters gain 500 ATK but lose 400 DEF."

Nekroz of Trishula ATK: 2700-3200/ DEF: 2000-1600

Nekroz of Decisive Armor ATK: 3300-3800/ DEF: 2300-1900

"I now activate Decisive Armor's effect once again! Your set card is removed from the game." Decisive Armor once again blasted Yuya's only facedown as he growled as it revealed to be Negate Attack.

"Negate Attack, hm? If I had attacked, my battle phase would have ended. Battle! Trishula attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Trishula lifted his icy sword and slashed it at Clear Wing destroying the dragon.

"Clear Wing! Grgh!" Yuya said.

 **Yuya: 2400-1700**

"Decisive Armor! Attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Decisive Armor lifted it's cannons and blasted Dark Rebellion to bits.

"Dark Rebellion! GAAHH!" Yuya shouted.

 **Yuya: 1700-400**

"I end my turn." 'Come on, Yuya. I know you well. Let's hope that you can make a miracle happen.'

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya: 400**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Elbert: 3650**

 **Hand: 0**

As Yuya began to get up, what surprised the crowd was that he laughed happily.

"You're still as good as ever...El." Elbert then blushed when she heard the nickname her childhood friend used to say.

"And the fun has only just begun!" Yuya snapped his fingers as the room darkened and spotlights started to shine over him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I, Yuya Sakaki, am cornered in this dire situation. Will I be able to make it out of this situation? Let's find out!" The people in the crowd were cheering and excited about what Yuya will do.

"My turn. I DRAW!"

"It's here! I activate the spell card Magician's Card! This card can only be activate while I have no cards on my field! And now I can draw cards equal to the amount of cards on my opponent's field and reveal them! Ms. Elbert Nigma has 3 cards on her field so therefore I draw 3 cards!" Yuya drew as his pendent glowed and then revealed 3 pendulum monsters.

"The cards that I have drawn are Dragonpit Magician, Performapal Trump Witch, and also **Performapal Dolphoop**!" The crowd was excited at the cards he drew.

"But even if he Pendulum Summons, he'll only have two monsters to defend him for another turn." Selena said.

"Selena. Don't count Yuya out yet because it's like he said. The fun has only just begun. He must have a plan." Shadow said.

"I don't see it." Alex said but once again got hit by Yuzu's paperfan. "OW!"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Yuzu shouted with a fiery aura and tic mark while holding her paperfan.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"I, using the Scale 4 Trump Witch and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 5 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Trump Witch with the number 4 below and Dragonpit Magician with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, my monster!" Yuya chanted as 1 light shot out of a blue portal.

"From my Extra Deck! Stargazer Magician!"

Stargazer Magician: Lv. 5 DARK Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2400

"Now I summon from my hand **Performapal Dolphoop**!"

 **Performapal Dolphoop: Lv. 3 WATER Fish/Pendulum ATK: 1200-1700/ DEF: 1600-1200 Scale 2**

"I now activate Dolphoop's effect! By tributing this card, I can special summon one pendulum monster that was removed from play and special summon it by negating it's effect! Return to the field, Timegazer Magician!"

Timegazer Magician: Lv. 3 DARK Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600

"What are you planning, Yuya? Both your magicians only have 1200 ATK points. You should have just left them in DEF mode." Elbert pointed out.

"Allow me to show you, El. I activate Trump Witch's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can use monsters on my field for a Fusion Summon!"

"W-What!?"

"Using a Pendulum monster's effect to..." Selena said dumbfounded.

"Fusion Summon!?" Yuzu finished.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician! Magicians that control the powers of space and time, swirl in this whirlpool of light and create a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! The Magician of the Cosmos! Level 8! **Cosmogazer Magician**!"

 **Cosmogazer Magician: Lv. 8 DARK Spellcaster/Fusion ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2600**

The crowd was astonished of the new magician that appeared on the field. The magician was dressed in a blue and dark blue outfit similar to Stargazer only it has stars glittering around the outfit. It also holds a staff like Stargazer only the circular mechanism is equipped with Timegazer's time gear.

"A-A new Gazer Magician?" Shadow said.

"Incredible folks! It seems that Yuya had another ace up his sleeve!" Nico said.

"Impressive monster but it's till not strong enough against my monsters!"

Yuya smirked as he spoke out. "El. When Cosmogazer Magician is successfully Fusion Summoned, I can destroy cards equal to the amount of face up Pendulum monsters in my Extra Deck!"

"What!?"

"Awesome! He has 3 face up pendulum monsters so therefore he can destroy three cards on the field!" Alex said.

"That's right! I destroy all three of your last cards on the field!" Cosmogazer lifted his staff as he shot 3 cosmic stars at the three cards on Elbert's field.

"Still! I have 3650 LP left! I can still survive this turn!"

"But there's more to Cosmogazer's effect! When I have 3 or more face up Pendulum monsters in my Extra Deck, he gains 1000 ATK points!"

"What!? Oh no!"

 **Cosmogazer Magician ATK: 2900-3900**

"Now people! It's time we put this show to an end! Battle! Cosmogazer Magician attack El directly! Go! Cosmic Flare!"

"GAAHHH!"

 **Yuya: 400(Winner)**

 **Elbert: 0**

"And it's settled! The winner of this Exhibition match is Yuya Sakaki!" The crowd cheered and clapped over Yuya's victory as he bowed to the crowd for his performance.

"Thank you, everyone!" Yuya said.

As the crowd settled down, Yuya walked over to Elbert who gave out his hand to pick her up. She accepted and got up. "Thank you, Yuya. That was a fun duel!" Elbert said smiling as Yuya smiled back.

"And now it's time to announce the duelists! Who will be dueling who in the main tournament tomorrow! First up is Alex vs. Azure! Astro vs. Yuya Sakaki! Fuma vs. Shun Kurosaki! Yuzu vs. Elbert Nigma! Shadow vs. Gongenzaka! Cain Babylon vs. Satori! Selena vs. Lucina! And finally! Miuna vs. Scott Lorenzo!"

"These matchups will decide the winner of the Maiami Championship! Enjoy the rest of the night and see you tomorrow!"

The next day

The day had finally arrived for the gang as they were going to step into the competition. "Let's do this guys!" Yuya said as they took their first step into the stadium for many things to come.

 **I'm SOOOOO Sorry this came out late! The other day when Fanfiction had an overload of data that writers and readers could not read anything for hours. Well because of this, all my work for this updated chapter was wiped out. I was raging and upset about it and I calmed down after a few days to start over. Anyways. What did you guys think of Cosmogazer? Awesome? Not so much? Well I thought about this for awhile but there are more effects to come next time Cosmogazer is used. Hope you guys rate and review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter. It's time for the main tournament to start! First up is Alex vs. Azure. Look forward to see who wins this duel. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **Chapter 8:**

The finals for the championship has finally arrived. The gang in their normal attire, were waiting for the first round between Alex and Azure to start. They both watched from the sidelines and see how it will go between a pendulum duelist and a synchro duelist. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for your patience! It's time we began the first duel of the Maiami Championship! First up is Alex vs. Azure!" The crowd cheered as Alex and Azure come out to the stadium in opposite directions.

"Let's do this, Azure." Alex said.

"Let's hope you can keep up." Azure replied.

"Alright, folks! The time for chitchat is over! Let's get this duel on the road! Action Field ON! Field Spell Infinite Bridge ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Azure: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off." Alex said.

"Here goes! I, using the Scale 2 Dragoons of Draconia and the Scale 7 Flash Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" Alex cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 3 to 6 at the same time!" Alex said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Alex and in them were Dragoons of Draconia with the number 2 below and Flash Knight with number 7 below.

"Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Bring forth creatures unknown and fight for the future! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, my monsters!" Alex chanted as 2 lights shot out of the portal.

"Luster Dragon #2 and my ace! Legendary dragon of lightning, descend! Strike down all with your mighty lightning! Level 6! **Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon**!"

Luster Dragon #2: Lv. 6 WIND Dragon ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1400

 **Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon: Lv. 6 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2600/ DEF: 200 Scale 3**

"That's Alex's ace monster?" Yuya wondered from the sidelines.

"Well this is getting more interesting than I thought." Shadow said.

"Next, I'll set one monster facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Azure: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"That's an interesting monster. Now It's my turn!" Azure commented as she drew.

"I activate the spell Medallion of the Ice Barrier to add one Ice Barrier monster from my deck to my hand! I add to my hand General Gantala to my hand."

"Next, I activate the spell Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier. I reveal three Ice Barrier monsters in my hand with different names. After that, I can destroy one card on your field and then special summon an Ice Barrier monster from my hand! I reveal General Gantala, Samurai of the Ice Barrier, and Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!"

"I'll destroy Dragoons of Draconia and then special summon from my hand General Gantala of the Ice Barrier!" A harsh blizzard appeared that froze Dragoon and destroyed it as Gantala was summoned to the field.

General Gantala of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 7 WATER Warrior ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"Battle! Gantala attack Lightning Strike!"

"Grgh!"

 **Alex: 4000-3900**

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Alex: 3900**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Azure: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"Alright it's my turn. Draw."

"First I'll set this card facedown." a facedown card appeared beside Alex. "And now I flip summon my Morphing Jar!"

Morphing Jar: Lv. 2 EARTH Rock/Flip ATK: 700/ DEF: 600

Azure growled at the monster. "You know what this card does. We both discard our entire hand and then draw 5 new cards." Azure discarded her two monsters and then drew 5 as well as Alex did. He then ran and grabbed an Action Card as he looked at it and smirked.

"I use the Action Spell **Recover**! By tributing one monster on my field, I gain LP equal to half it's ATK. I tribute Morphing Jar and gain 350 LP."

Morphing Jar disappeared as it's energy went to Alex.

 **Alex: 3900-4250**

"I, with the Scale 2 Foucault's Cannon in my hand and the Scale 7 Flash Knight on my field, reset the Pendulum Scale!" Alex cried as he placed Foucault's Cannon on the right pendulum zone as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 3 to 6 at the same time!" Alex said as a blue column with Foucault's Cannon inside it appeared beside Alex with the number 2 below it.

"Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Bring forth creatures unknown and fight for the future! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, my monsters!" Alex chanted as 3 lights shot out of the portal.

"From my hand, Lancephorynchus and Breaker the Dark Magical Warrior! From my Extra Deck! Dragoons of Draconia and return once again with your powerful thunder! **Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon**!"

Lancephorynchus: Lv. 6 WIND Dinosaur/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 800

Breaker the Dark Magical Warrior: Lv. 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000

Dragoons of Draconia: Lv. 4 FIRE Beast-Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 200

 **Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon: Lv. 6 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2600/ DEF: 200 Scale 3**

"You've activated my trap card! Bottomless Trap Hole! Since you summoned monsters with 1500 or more ATK, they're destroyed and then removed from play!"

"I don't think so! From my hand I play the quick play spell **Justice Flash**! When a spell or trap activates that would destroy normal monsters on my field, this prevents them from being destroyed and then deals 200 points for each normal monster on my field! There are 4 normal monsters on my field so therefore you take 800 points of damage!" A bright light shined as the normal monsters were protected and then flashed at Azure dealing damage.

"Nrgh!"

 **Azure: 4000-3200**

"But still! Breaker is not a normal monster so therefore it's banished!" A Hitotsu-me Giant came out from the bottomless trap hole as it dragged Breaker down with it.

"Doesn't matter. From my hand, I play **Pendulum Souls**! For every Pendulum monster in my monster zone, I draw a card from my deck. I have 4 so I draw four cards!"

"Next is Blustering Winds! This card boosts one monster's ATK by 1000 until the next standby phase. I chose Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon." The dragon roared as winds swirled around it giving the dragon the power boost.

 **Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon ATK: 2600-3600**

"3600 ATK?" 'This is bad! If I take the attacks of all his monsters, I'll lose.' Azure thought.

"Battle! Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon! Attack General Gantala! Paragon Lightning!"

"Grgh!"

 **Azure: 3200-2300**

"I play the trap **Ice Back Up**! When a WATER monster on my field was destroyed by battle, I can choose two Ice Barrier monsters in my hand negating their effects and summoning them in ATK mode! Come forth! General Grunard and General Raiho of the Ice Barrier!"

General Grunard of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 8 WATER Warrior ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000

General Raiho of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 6 WATER Warrior ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2300

"During the turn these monsters are summoned, they can't be destroyed this turn."

"Tch. In that case. Lancephorynchus and Luster Dragon #2 attack General Raiho! Spiral Pierce and Emerald Flame Attack!"

"Gah!" Azure was flown back but grabbed onto the bars of the bridges and climbed back up.

 **Azure: 2300-1900-1600**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Alex: 4250**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Azure: 1600**

 **Hand: 3**

"Wow folks! In just this one turn, Alex has dealt 2400 points of damage and left Azure in a tight spot! Can she turn this duel around?" Nico shouted through his mike.

"Heh. No problem. Draw."

"That was a good move you made. Now it's my turn. I play the spell **Ice Break Reborn**! This lets me summon two Ice Barrier monsters from my graveyard in DEF mode! Return to the field Gantala and Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!"

Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 2 WATER Aqua/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0

General Gantala of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 7 WATER Warrior ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"Now I summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier!"

Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 1 WATER Aqua ATK: 300/ DEF: 500

"It's time." Alex gulped as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Now I tune my lv 2 Cryomancer with my lv 1 Blizzed and lv 6 Raiho!" As Cryomancer turned into 2 green rings, Blizzed and Raiho followed going through the rings while Azure says the chant,"Come forth from your prison and spread those shimmering wings of ice! Let the enemy feel the wrath of your icy blizzard! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Level 9! Trishula, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!"

Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 9 WATER Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"Wow folks! Look at this icy monster! Azure has managed to Synchro Summon a powerful monster just what i her next move?"

"Oh it's this! When Trishula is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can banish a card from your hand, field, and graveyard! I remove from your hand the right card."

"It was Monster Reborn." Alex growled as he put the card in his pocket.

"Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon on your field and Morphing Jar in your graveyard." Trishula blew the two monsters away with it's cold breath as Alex put them in his pocket.

"Battle! Go! Trishula attack Dragoons of Draconia!"

"Grgh!"

 **Alex: 4250-3350**

Alex failed to notice Azure had ran across the bridge she was on and grabbed an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell **Mode Switch**! This card switches the battle position of one face up monster on the field! I switch Gantala into ATK mode!" Gantala stood up from it's defensive stance as the spell resolved.

"Continuing on! Gantala attack Lancephorynchus!"

"Nrgh!"

 **Alex: 3350-3150**

"Now Grunard! Attack Luster Dragon #2!"

"I don't think so!" Alex then ran for the Action Card and then caught it unaware that Azure also grabbed a nearby Action Card.

"I play the Action Spell Evasion! This negates your monster's attack!"

"Not if I play this! The Action Spell No Action! This negates the effect of an Action Card and then destroys it!"

"No! Grgh! GAH!" Alex was flown off to another nearby bridge by the attack.

 **Alex: 3150-2750**

"Now from my hand I activate the spell card Heavy Storm! This destroys all the spell and traps on the field!" A giant tornado formed that blew harshly and blew away all the spell and traps.

"Before my spells will be destroyed, I activate my trap Echo Oscillation! By destroying a Pendulum card in my Pendulum Zone, I can draw one card!"

"Very well then. I'll end my turn with one card facedown. At this moment, the spell **Ice Break Reborn** reduces the ATK of the monsters summoned by this effect by 2000 points."

General Gantala ATK: 2700-700

 **Turn 5**

 **Alex: 2750**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Azure: 1600**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw!"

"I activate my spell Burial from the Different Dimension. This let's me take up to 3 banished monsters and add them to my grave." Alex pulled his ace from his pocket and put it in his graveyard.

"Next, I play the spell Pot of Riches. This lets me send 3 face up pendulum monsters in my grave or Extra Deck back to my deck and then draw 2 cards! I return Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon from my grave, Dragoons of Draconia and Flash Knight back to my deck." Alex's 3 pendulum monsters went to his deck and then shuffled and he drew two cards.

"This'll do. I activate Summoner's Art! This lets me add Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon to my hand from the deck."

"I, using the Scale 3 **Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon** and the Scale 9 **Justice Freedom Dragon** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Alex cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 8 at the same time!" Alex said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Alex and in them were Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon with the number 3 below and Justice Freedom Dragon with the number 9 below.

"Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Bring forth creatures unknown and fight for the future! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, my monsters!" Alex chanted as 3 lights shot out of the portal.

"From my Extra Deck! Foucault's Cannon and Lancephorynchus! And from my hand! Cosmo Queen!"

Foucalt's Cannon: Lv. 5 DARK Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1200

Lancephorynchus: Lv. 6 WIND Dinosaur/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 800

Cosmo Queen: Lv. 8 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2450

"Impressive. But that was just what I was hoping for! I activate my trap **Freezing Impact**! When my opponent special summons, I can tribute one Ice Barrier monster and then special summon two monsters from my deck who's ATK are less then or equal to the tributed original monster's ATK! I tribute Gantala and special summon from my deck Defender of the Ice Barrier and Neo Aqua Madoor both in DEF mode!"

Defender of the Ice Barrier: Lv. 3 WATER Aqua/Tuner ATK: 200/ DEF: 1600

Neo Aqua Madoor: Lv. 6 WATER Spellcaster ATK: 1200/ DEF: 3000

"And then I gain 200 LP for the combined levels of the summoned monsters!"

 **Azure: 1600-3400**

"Alright. Battle! Foucault's Cannon attack Defender! Focus Shot!"

"Nrgh!"

"At this moment, Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon's pendulum effect kicks in! When a normal monster I control destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half your monster's original ATK! Go! Reaction Maelstrom!" the dragon released yet another lightning bolt from the pendulum zone as it struck Azure.

"AHH!" Azure cried in pain as she fell to her knees.

 **Azure: 3400-3300**

"And now for Justice Freedom Dragon's pendulum effect! Once per turn, when a normal monster on my field destroys a monster, all normal monsters on my field gain 800 ATK points until the end of this turn!"

Lancephorynchus ATK: 2500-3300

Foucault's Cannon ATK: 2200-3000

Cosmo Queen ATK: 2900-3700

"Continuing on! Lancephorynchus attack General Grunard! Spiral Pierce!"

"Grgh!"

 **Azure: 3300-2800**

"Once more! Reaction Maelstrom!"

"GAH!"

 **Azure: 2800-1400**

"Let's go once more! Cosmos Queen attack Trishula! Freeze Burst!"

"GAH!"

 **Azure: 1400-400**

"One more time! Reaction Maelstrom!"

"Nrgh! I activate Freezing Impact's other effect! By banishing this card from my graveyard, all effect damage is negated!"

"Nrgh. Is that the best you got?" Azure questioned as she struggled to get up.

"Nope. Not even close. I'll finish it next turn. I'll set one card facedown. At this moment, Justice Freedom Dragon's effect ends."

Lancephorynchus ATK: 3300-2500

Foucault's Cannon ATK: 3000-2200

Cosmo Queen ATK: 3700-2900

 **Turn 6**

 **Alex: 2750**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Azure: 400**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. DRAW! Perfect."

"First things first. I activate the spell card Dark Hole! This destroys all monsters on the field!" A black hole appeared that obliterated every monster on the field.

"Well that was a cheap trick."

"Now I play the spell **Miracle Synchro Tuning**. This card allows me to banish a tuner and non-tuner from my grave and use those monsters to summon the required Synchro monster from my Extra Deck. I now tune my lv. 3 Defender with my lv. 6 Neo Aqua Madoor! Spread your wings mighty beast. Break free from your chains. Take me towards a path to victory! Synchro Summon! LEVEL 9! Take Flight, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon: Lv. 9 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 3000

"Darn!"

"Azure-Eyes! Attack Alex directly!" Alex quickly ran to find an Action Card around the many bridges until he found one in front. He started to jump and reach the Action Card but got hit by the attack first as Alex started flying and luckily landed on another bridge.

"Dammit."

 **Alex: 2750-250**

"I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Alex: 250**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Azure: 400**

 **Hand: 1**

"Damn. You're good Azure. But this duel's mine! I DRAW!"

"Yes! Now I have everything I need. But first. I activate Justice Freedom Dragon's other pendulum effect! By paying half my LP. I can special summon this card and the other pendulum card in my other pendulum zone in ATK mode!"

 **Alex: 250-125**

"Come forth! **Justice Freedom Dragon** and **Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon**!"

 **Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon: Lv. 6 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2600/ DEF: 200 Scale 3**

 **Justice Freedom Dragon: Lv. 5 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2100/ DEF: 3000 Scale 9**

"Azure! I know you and Shun despise Fusion Summon, but you give me no choice! I activate the spell Polymerization!" Azure and Shun from the audience eyes widened at the Fusion card.

"With this, I fuse my two Freedom Dragons. Dragons of Light shine bright! Become one with the power of judgement and lightning! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! Level 8! **Judgement Freedom Dragon**!"

 **Judgement Freedom Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100**

"W-Why!? WHY DID YOU SUMMON A FUSION MONSTER!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT THEY DID TO ME!?"

"I know but I want to see if you have what it takes to defeat Academia. Now, Battle! Judgement Freedom Dragon! Attack Azure Eyes! Judgment Flash Strike!"

"Not gonna happen! From my hand, I activate Honest's effect! during damage calculation, Azure-Eyes gains your monster's ATK! With this it's over!"

"Nope. I don't think so. I activate Judgement Freedom Dragon's effect! Once per turn during the battle phase, when an effect activates and resolves, that effect is negated and destroyed! Shining Discharge!"

"Grgh!"

 **Azure: 400-100**

"Still! I only have 100 LP left. I'll finish you next turn!" Azure assured.

"There won't be a next turn. I activate Judgement Freedom Dragon's other effect! By paying 800 LP, this monster can attack again!"

"But you can't even afford 800 LP."

"Not if I had the quick play spell Poison of the Old Man! I'll regain 1200 LP with it's effect!"

 **Alex: 125-1325-525**

"Finish her off! Judgement Flash Strike!"

"Grgh! AAAHHH!"

 **Alex: 525(Winner)**

 **Azure: 0**

"And it's over! The first winner of the Maiami Championship is Alex!"

As the crowd was cheering, Alex walked over to Azure but she got up and ran out of the stadium. Alex wanted to run after her but couldn't. From the audience, Yuya got up and then also ran out of the stadium after Azure.

30 minutes later

Azure was at the park, sitting on a bench while crying to herself. "Why!? Why did I lose to a Fusion monster!?"

As if on cue, Yugo(Yuya changed to Yugo) walked up to his sister and sat by her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is that I lost to a Fusion monster! Am I really that weak?" Azure yelled while tearing up.

"Hey, sis! Don't say that. I know you're having a rough time but I know that you're still strong. You just don't see it yet." Yugo said as he hugged her.

"Am I really strong enough to fight against Academia?"

"I know you are. You just have keep going and never give up." Azure then hugged Yugo.

"Thank you, Yugo."

"No problem, Azure." The two siblings ended their hug and started to walk to the stadium for the next round.

 **And done! Okay, the OC card Lightning Strike Freedom Dragon was made by a friend of A5L on deviantart but you guys can google image it and it will show the card. The rest belong to me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please rate and review, and finally I hope you guys had a great summer because I'll be busy in sophomore year in high school so I might be updating slowly. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. My school started a week ago and already I'm pretty busy. After you read this chapter, updates will be a bit delayed. Anyways, enjoy reading the duel between Astro and Yuya!**

 **Chapter 9** **:**

After the conversation between Yugo and Azure, Yugo switched back to Yuya for it was his turn to shine. As Yuya was getting ready, Yuzu went up to him and said,"Yuya. Be careful. Considering how I used to duel him, he must be even more powerful than before."

"It's alright, Yuzu. I'll try to manage somehow." Yuya assured.

Yuzu smiled as she pecked a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "Thank you, Yuya."

"No problem, Yuzu."

Elsewhere...

In another room for the competitors, Astro was alone on the coach thinking about his match. "So I'm facing Yuya Sakaki, huh? He doesn't look to be a problem for me." But just then a mysterious voice spoke to him. "Do you wish to defeat Yuya Sakaki?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Astro looked around and then caught a card that was thrown to him from out of nowhere. Astro looked at the card curiously and then gasped as a dark, malicious energy created an aura around him. "W-What's happening to me!?" Astro screamed in pain.

"No worries. This card will give you an even greater power to defeat Yuya Sakaki." The mysterious voice said as he laughed maliciously.

30 minutes later

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This time it's gonna be Yuya Sakaki, the creator of Pendulum Summon, against the top duelist of the Logic Duel School Xyz Course, Astro!" The people cheered as the two walked into the field. The two looked at each other to greet. "Let's entertain the crowd here while we can!" Yuya cheered but his opponent said nothing as he humphed.

Back to where Yuzu was, she was surprised in Astro's change in behavior as she questioned herself. 'Astro. What has happened to you?"

Back at the field, the two were readying their duel disks as Nico said the duel oath. "Here we go folks! Action Field ON! Field Spell Cosmo Sanctuary ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Astro: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I''l start things off. I summon from my hand Satellarknight Deneb in ATK mode!"

Satellarknight Deneb: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000

"When this monster is successfully summoned, I can add a tellarknight monster from my deck to my hand. I add Satellarknight Altair to my hand."

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Astro: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"It's my turn! I draw!"

"Perfect! I activate the spell **Performing Tornado**! For every Performapal in my hand, I can return one spell/trap on the field to the owner's hand!" Yuya revealed his hand as he had two of them. "I have two in my hand so therefore I return your two facedowns back to your hand!"

"Not so fast! I activate my counter trap StellarNova Alpha!"

"What!? Counter trap!?"

"By sending a tellarknight on my field to the graveyard, your spell's effect is negated and destroyed!" The trap blasted the spell to bits as Yuya covered his face from the impact. "And also allows me to draw an additional card from my deck."

"Nice. But I can do better! I, using the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing the his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Trump Witch with the number 4 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 5 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 3 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Stargazer Magician, Performapal Drumming Kong, and the star of the show! The mysterious dragon with dual-colored eyes! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Stargazer Magician: Lv. 5 DARK Magician/Pendulum ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2400

Performapal Drumming Kong: Lv. 5 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1600/ DEF: 900

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"So what!? Is that supposed to impress me?"

"You'll find out. First! I'll do this! Contact Fusion! By tributing the required monsters, I can summon the Fusion monster from my Extra Deck. The monsters I choose to fuse are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Drumming Kong!"

"Wait, what!?"

"Chest pounding sage of the forest, become one with the dragon of mystery and give birth to a new power! CONTACT FUSION! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 8 EARTH Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

"Would you look at this folks! It seems that Yuya has performed a Fusion Summon without a Fusion card!" The crowd cheered even louder at the move.

"I'm not done yet! I activate Stargazer Magician's effect! When a Pendulum monster on my field leaves the field, I can special summon that monster back to the field! Come back once more, Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes roared once more as it rose up.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Now I activate Trump Witch's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can select fusion materials on my field for a Fusion Summon!"

"W-What!? Another Fusion Summon!?"

"The monsters I choose to fuse are Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Level 8! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

"Wow! Can you believe this, folks!? Yuya has just Fusion Summoned two powerful Dragons on his first turn!" Nico shouted as the crowd cheered with more excitement.

"That's impressive. Is there anything else you want to show me?" Astro asked.

"How about I show you? Battle! Beast-Eyes attack Astro directly! Helldive Burst!" As Yuya called out the attack, a meteor with an Action Card landed next to Astro as he caught it and used it.

"I activate the Action Spell Avoid! This card negates your attack!"

"In that case, Rune-Eyes! Attack him directly! Shiny Burst!"

"I activate my Trap! Go! **Astronomy Call**! I pick up the top three cards from my deck and if any of them are tellarknight monsters, I can special summon them! But anything else in sent to the graveyard. Draw!" Astro picked up his three cards and then smirked.

"The cards I've drawn are Mirror Force, Dark Hole, and Satellarknight Vega! And since I drew Vega, I special summon it in DEF mode!"

Satellarknight Vega: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1600

"Now for it's effect! When it's summoned, I can summon another tellarknight from my hand. I special summon Satellarknight Altair in DEF mode!"

Satellarknight Altair: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1300

"Now for his effect! When summoned, I can summon a tellarknight from my graveyard! Be reborn! Satellarknight Deneb in DEF mode!"

Satellarknight Deneb: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000

"And you know his effect. I add another Altair to my hand."

"Incredible! It seems Astro has just summoned 3 monsters during his opponent's turn! Simply amazing!"

"In that case. My dragon has a special ability as well! Depending on the level of the spellcaster monster that was used to summon Rune-Eyes, it gains that number of attacks!"

"What!?"

"Since Stargazer was level 5, Rune-Eyes can attack 3 times! Go! Shiny Burst of Repeating Attacks!"

"Nrgh! My monsters!" Astro yelled as his field of monsters were wiped out.

"I now end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Astro: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"You're gonna pay for that! My turn! Draw!"

"I summon another Vega!"

Satellarknight Vega: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1600

"And in case you haven't forgotten. When it's summoned, I can summon another tellarknight from my hand. I special summon Satellarknight Altair in DEF mode!"

Satellarknight Altair: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1300

"Now for his effect! When summoned, I can summon a tellarknight from my graveyard! Be reborn! Satellarknight Deneb in DEF mode!"

Satellarknight Deneb: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000

"Now with it's effect once more I add my last Altair to my hand!"

"It's time I got serious now. I overlay my lv 4 Vega, Altair, and Deneb in order to build the overlay network!" The three Satellarknights turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Shine your bright light! Rank 4! Stellarknight Triverr!"

Stellarknight Triverr: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2500 OU: 3

"And it looks like Astro has performed an Xyz Summon, folks! Simply amazing! I just wonder what kind of effect it has."

"Oh you'll see it right now!" Astro shouted. "When Triverr is Xyz Summoned sucessfully, all cards on the field except him are returned to the owner's hand!" Yuya gasped as both his Fusion dragons went back to his Extra Deck and Pendulum cards back to his hand while Astro has nothing returned since he had no other cards on his field.

"Since both your dragons were Fusion monsters, they return to your Extra Deck instead of your hand." Astro said as Yuya growled in frustration.

"Now I'll activate the continuous spell Solidarity! Since I only have Warriors in my graveyard, all my Warrior types gain 800 ATK!"

Triverr ATK: 2100-2900

"And now for Triverr's special ability. By using one overlay unit, one random card in your hand is sent to your graveyard." One orb orbiting around Triverr bursted as it shot a random card in Yuya's hand sent it to the graveyard.

Triverr OU: 3-2

"Ah! Trump Witch!" Yuya said as Trump Witch bursted and was sent to the graveyard.

"Battle. Triverr attack Yuya directly!" Yuya quickly ran for an Action Card but was too late as he got hit from Triverr's attack.

"GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yuya: 4000-1100**

"Oh no." Yuzu gasped as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Whoa! Yuya has just taken 2900 points of damage!"

"I think that's enough for you this turn. I'll end with these 2 cards facedown."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 1100**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Astro: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"Ow. Man! That really hurt. Your good but I'll win this! I draw!"

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try."

"I'll activate the spell **Scales of Destiny**! By sending a Pendulum monster from my hand to the top of my Extra Deck face up, I can draw cards for every 2 pendulum scales of that Pendulum monster. I send from my hand Timegazer Magician to my Extra Deck and since his pendulum scale is 8, I can draw 4 cards!"

"Perfect! I, using the Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing the his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Turn Toad with the number 3 below and Dragonpit with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 4 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Return from the Extra Deck! Timegazer Magician, Stargazer Magician, Performapal Mammoth Splash, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Stargazer Magician: Lv. 5 DARK Magician/Pendulum ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2400

Performapal Drumming Kong: Lv. 5 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1600/ DEF: 900

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"You fool! I activate my trap Bottomless Trap Hole! Now all your monsters with 1500 or more ATK are destroyed and then banished from the game!"

"Not if I use my quick-play spell **Scale Barrier**! Now all Pendulum monsters on my field can't be destroyed by card effects this turn and I can also draw one card from my deck!" Astro then growled. "Damn you!"

"Let's go once more! Contact Fusion!"

"Chest pounding sage of the forest, become one with the dragon of mystery and give birth to a new power! CONTACT FUSION! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 8 EARTH Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

"And Yuya has once again summoned Beast-Eyes back to the field!"

"Now I activate Stargazer's effect! Since Odd-Eyes left the field, he comes back to the field! Come back once more, Odd-Eyes!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Now I activate my spell card! Odd-Eyes Fusion!"

"Huh? Odd-Eyes Fusion? What's that!?"

"This card let's me fuse monsters on my field or hand to Fusion Summon a Dragon-Type Fusion monster! I fuse Odd-Eyes and Stargazer!"

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon!" A bright light shined but there were harsh winds blowing around instead of the shining light.

"Is it Rune-Eyes again?"

"Nope. Ladies and Gentlemen! It's now time to introduce a new Fusion actor to the stage! Come forth! The dragon that's eyes are fierce as the wind! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2500/ DEF: 3000

"This is unbelievable! It seems that Yuya has summoned a new Odd-Eyes Fusion monster!" The crowd cheered even more.

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect activates! When this monster is successfully Fusion Summoned, I can return one card on the field back to the owner's hand! I return Triverr!" The new dragon unleashed a gust of wind that blew Triverr back to the Extra Deck.

"Why you!" Astro snarled.

"I activate Turn Toad's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can switch the ATK and DEF of one monster on the field util the end of this turn! I choose my Vortex Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon ATK: 2500-3000/ DEF: 3000-2500

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon attack Astro directly!"

"Don't think I'll be beat so easily! I activate my counter trap Negate Attack! This counter trap stops your attack and then ends the battle!"

"I'll place my last card facedown and then end my turn. At this moment, Odd-Eyes Vortex ATK and DEF return to normal."

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon ATK: 3000-2500/ DEF: 2500-3000

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya: 1100**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Astro: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw." As Astro drew his card, his eyes widened and then he started to laugh like a madman as a dark aura started to flare up. "Eh ha ha ha ha ha! Yuya Sakaki! This card will bring the end of you! First, I activate my facedown Dark Hole to destroy all monsters!"

"Now you don't! I activate Vortex Dragon's effect! By returning a Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck back to my deck, I can negate your spell and destroy it! I return Trump Witch back to my deck. Go! Spiral Tornado!" Another gust of wind was unleashed as it hit the Dark Hole and destroyed it.

"I'll activate the spell **Stars of Descent**! By discarding one tellarknight from my hand, I can send 2 tellarknight Xyz monsters from my Extra Deck to the graveyard and then deal you 100 points of damage times their equal rank! I send Stellarknight Triverr and Deltero to the graveyard so therefore you take 800 points of damage!"

"Grgh! Gah!"

 **Yuya: 1100-300**

"And now to summon my most powerful monster. Since I have 5 tellarknights in my graveyard with different names, I can special summon this! **Tellarknight Zero - Univo God**!" Huge particles of dark stars burst from the ground as a monster of over 130 feet appeared.

 **Tellarknight Zero - Univo God: Lv. 12 DIVINE Warrior ATK: ?/ DEF: ?**

"W-What is that thing!?" Yuya shouted in fear. The crowd including the gang but except Scott and Cain gasped at the humongous monster. Scott let out a laugh as he smirked. "Eh ha ha ha ha ha. It seems he has brought it out. What will you do now, Yuya?"

"W-What the hell kind of monster is that!?" Shadow questioned as the others were wide eyed in surprise.

"Yuya." Yuzu whispered.

"This is my most powerful monster given to me by my master. This monster gains 900 ATK and DEF points for every tellarknight monster in my graveyard."

"What!?"

 **Tellarknight Zero - Univo God ATK: ?-8100/ DEF: ?-8100**

"8-8100 ATK points!?"

"Battle! Univo God attack his Vortex Dragon!" The huge monster lifted it's fist and prepared to attack Vortex Dragon.

"Yuya has only 300 LP left! And with no Action Cards falling down from the sky is this the end of Yuya Sakaki!?"

"YUYA!" The gang shouted.

"Not yet! I activate my trap Draining Shield!" Astro then growled as Yuya explained. "Draining Shield negates your attack and I gain LP equal to your monster's ATK." An energy shield appeared that blocked Univo God's attack.

 **Yuya: 300-8400**

"Hmph! It doesn't matter! You'll still lose in the end!"

"But you can't attack me again until your next turn!"

"Heh! That's what you think! I activate my God's effect! By paying 1000 LP, this monster can attack again this turn! Now Univo God! Attack and destroy Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Univo God lifted it's other hand as it smashed Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon.

 **Astro: 4000-3000**

"GAAHHH!"

 **Yuya: 8400-2800**

"And now for my God's other effect! When he destroys a monster in battle, I can destroy another monster on your field and then deal you damage equal to it's ATK points! Begone! Beast-Eyes!" Univo God blasted Beast-Eyes as the impact hit Yuya.

"GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yuya: 2800-0**

"Eh ha ha ha! This duel is mine! I've won!" But as the smoke cleared, Yuya was still standing with what surprised everyone, he had 0 LP but was still in the game with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in ATK mode.

"What!? But how!?"

"It's simple, I activate the other effect of **Scales of Destiny** from my graveyard. By banishing it and when my LP hit 0 it allowed me to stay in the game by destroying all my Pendulum cards on my field and then special summon one Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck in ATK mode. And as long as it's on the field, I'm still in this. But if leaves the field, I lose for real."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Tch! Damn you and your tricks! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya: 0(Still in the game due to Scale of Destiny's effect)**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Astro: 3000**

 **Hand: 0**

"But so what!? If I can't hit your LP anymore, than I'll destroy the monster that's most precious to you on my next turn!" Astro assured.

"There won't be a next turn." Yuya said as his eyes started to glow bright red.

"Huh?"

"My turn! DRAW!"

"I activate the spell card **Pendulum Dreams**! By returning every pendulum monster back to my deck, one pendulum monster on my field gains all their DEF points for their ATK points!"

"What!?"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-3100-3900-4800-7200-9900

"No. 9-9900 ATK points!? This can't be!"

"And when Odd-Eyes battles a lv 5 or higher monster, the damage is doubled. This duel is over. Battle! Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Destroy his Univo God! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Grgh! GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yuya: 0(Winner)**

 **Astro: 0**

The whole crowd was in silence of what has happened in front of their very own eyes. Nico tries to break the silence. "Um. T-The winner of this duel is Yuya Sakaki."

As Yuya's eyes went back to normal, he looked around confused of what just happened. "W-What was that just now?" Yuya looked down but didn't notice that Logic Duel School bodyguards walked up to the unconscious Astro and picked him up.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking him! Wait!" But a third bodyguard stopped him as he tried to struggle to see Astro's condition.

 **Well guys, what you think? Good? Not so much? Oh well. I know I haven't been updating lately but I'm in sophomore year now so nobody complain about me. And for the 777 episode of the 5 Yugioh series special opening is what pissed me off, literally. It seems that Konami is not good at this kind of thing but I can't do anything about it. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to rate and review this. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry if I made you wait for this chapter. Anyway, we're gonna skip Shun's duel because Fuma is just an easy opponent for him and straight to Yuzu against Elbert. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10:**

The duel between Yuya and Astro left many people in shock but quickly died down after Shun's duel which he simply defeated his opponent with just Raidraptor - Rise Falcon in an OTK.

"Go! Rise Falcon! Brave Claw Revolution!" The attack hit Fuma's monsters as his LP went to zero.

"It's over! The winner of this round is Shun Kurosaki!" Shun just humphed and left the stadium in a rush as if he didn't care.

"Now people! It's time for the last round of today! It is Yuzu Hiragi vs Elbert Nigma!" The crowd cheered as the two girls stepped into the stadium. The two girls stood face to face as they greeted and wished themselves good luck.

"Good luck, Elbert."

"You too, Yuzu." The girls walked to their sides and activated their duel disks.

"Alright, folks! Let's get this duel on! Ready!? Action Field ON! Field Spell **Ice Gate** ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field. The surrounding field consisted of a slippery icy field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Brrr! It's so cold here!" Yuzu complained.

"Really? I'm fine from where we are. And I'll start this duel off first! My turn!"

"First off, I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in ATK mode."

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1000

"And for his effect, I add from my deck the ritual spell Nekroz Mirror. I set one card facedown and end my turn.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"In that case! My turn! I draw!"

"I'm activating the spell 1st Movement Solo! Since I don't control any monsters on my field, I can special summon a Melodious monster from my hand or deck!" A card slipped out her deck as she revealed it. "And I choose Aria the Melodious Diva from my deck!"

Aria the Melodious Diva: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"And since I control a Melodious monster on my field, I can special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand!"

Sonata the Melodious Diva: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000

"Now I tribute them both to Tribute Summon. Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level 8! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Lv. 8 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000

"Oh! In one turn, Yuzu has managed to summon her ace monster!" Nico announced.

"I'm not done! I activate her special ability! Once per turn, I can special summon a Melodious Diva from my hand! Now for your debut! Solo the Melodious Songstress!"

Solo the Melodious Songstress: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000

"That is an impressive first turn but sadly I can't let you attack me that easily. I activate my trap **Nekroz Freeze**! This trap prevents you for attacking for this turn as long as I discard a Nekroz card from my hand to the graveyard."

Yuzu sighed as she continued on despite the cold. "I'll activate my spell **Melody Draw**. For each Melodious that was summoned this turn, in the End Phase I can draw 1 card. I set 1 card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, my spell's effect activates so I draw 3 cards and that's it."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Elbert: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"That's an interesting spell but now it's my turn. I draw!" Elbert drew but was shocked at what she just drew. 'W-What is this card!? How did it get into my deck?' Just then her communicator on her ear activated and heard Cain answer. "Are you surprised of the card I gave you, hmm?"

Elbert stared at the card for a moment until she whispered. "No. But I'll win even without this card."

"Um. Are you okay there?" Yuzu wondered. Elbert snapped. "Huh? Uh no need to worry. I activate Pot of Greed. That let's me draw two cards. Next, I play the ritual spell Nekroz Cycle. I send from my hand Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz as the tribute! Ritual Summon! Appear from the graveyard, Level 10! Nekroz of Decisive Armor!"

Nekroz of Decisive Armor: Lv. 10 WATER Dragon/Ritual ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2300

"Huh? From the graveyard? When did he get there?" That was when she gasped in realization.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing it's when I used my trap earlier for this monster. Now Shurit's effect! Since he was sent to the graveyard as a ritual material, I add Nekroz Brionac. And now it's time to say goodbye to your facedown!"

"Not this time! I activate my counter trap **Melody Mirror**! When I control a Melodious monster on my field, this card negates your monster's effect and destroy it!" The trap flashed like a mirror as it reflected the effect.

"Grgh! Fine then. I activate another ritual spell Nekroz Mirror! And with this ritual, I banish Shurit from my graveyard as the tribute for this! Appear, Level 9! Nekroz of Trishula!"

Nekroz of Trishula: Lv. 9 WATER Warrior/Ritual ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"Now for his effect! When this card is successfully summoned, I can banish up to three cards. One from your hand, field, and graveyard." Trishula lifted it's icy sword and slashed a wave at Yuzu's three cards. "I choose Aria, Mozarta, and one random card in your hand!"

"No!"

"I now activate from my hand, Brionac's effect! By discarding him, I'll add Nekroz of Clausolas to my hand."

"Battle! Trishula attack Solo!" Trishula dashed as it lifted it's icy sword and slashed Solo.

"Grgh!"

 **Yuzu: 4000-3100**

"Solo's effect activates! When she's destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Melodious from my deck! So I special summon Opera the Melodious Diva!"

Opera the Melodious Diva: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1000

"I'll end my turn for now."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu: 3100**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Elbert: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"My move. I draw." Yuzu smirked at the card drawn.

"It's here! From my hand, I play the spell Polymerization! I fuse Opera on my field and Elegy in my hand!" The two monsters turned yellow before going into a fusion whirlpool. "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"I activate her special ability! Once per turn, I can target up to 3 cards in either player's graveyard and banish them. And for each one, Schuberta gains 200 ATK points. I banish from your graveyard Nekroz Mirror, Nekroz Cycle, and Nekroz of Decisive Armor!" Schuberta lifted her wand as the three cards were banished.

Schuberta ATK: 2400-3000

"Battle! Schuberta attack Trishula! Wave of the Great!"

"Grgh!"

 **Elbert: 4000-3700**

"Not bad, Yuzu."

"And with this I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu: 3100**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Elbert: 3700**

 **Hand: 2**

"My move then. I draw!" Elbert looked at the card and sighed in relief.

"Finally. I activate my spell Moray of Greed! I shuffle my last two water monsters in my hand back to my deck and draw three new cards." Elbert put her whole hand back to her deck and drew.

"I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and then discard two." She drew her three cards but her eyes widened. 'No! Not again!' Elbert was interrupted when her communicator activated and she heard Scott's voice. "Come now. Don't you want to help your parents by winning this thing?" Elbert started shuttering at the thought of her parents.

"Tch! If I Cain can't make you finish this, then I will." Scott from the stands was standing in the shadows as his eyes turned yellow as he stared directly at Elbert. That was when Elbert's eyes started to turn yellow, emotionless eyes.

"To continue my turn, I send from my hand Nekroz of Catastor and Valkyrus to my graveyard."

"Elbert? Is everything alright?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh everything is perfectly fine. I activate Foolish Burial and send my Clausolus from my deck to my graveyard." The card slipped out as she sent it to the graveyard without looking at it.

"And now I remove 5 Nekroz Ritual monsters from my graveyard, this allows me to special summon **Nekroz Queen** in ATK mode!" A female monster was dressed on Nekroz armor that resembled Sophia but instead had dark blue hair.

 **Nekroz Queen: Lv. 8 WATER Aqua ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

"Huh? 0 ATK points? Why though?" Yuzu wondered.

"That's because she gains 800 ATK for every banished Nekroz Ritual monster. Since there are 6 banished, my Queen ATK becomes 4800!"

Nekroz Queen ATK: 0-4800

"Oh no." Yuzu gasped and then ran to find an Action Card.

"On no you don't! Battle! Nekroz Queen attack Schuberta!" She lifted her arm and shot a beam of ice at Schuberta but Yuzu reached an Action Card just in time.

"I play the Action Spell Miracle! This prevents my Scuberta from being destroyed and I take half the damage!" The beam hit Schuberta as she was left untouched but that did not stop the impact on Yuzu. "Ngh!"

 **Yuzu: 3100-2200**

"Tch! I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu: 2200**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Elbert: 3700**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn!" She placed her two fingers on her deck. 'If I don't draw the right card, I'll lose.'

"DRAW!" As she drew, she smirked. "It's here!"

"I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress."

Soprano the Melodious Songstress: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400

"Now I activate her effect! She can be used as a fusion material along with another monster on my field and fusion summon that monster. I fuse Soprano with Schuberta!" The two monsters turned yellow before going into a fusion whirlpool. "Angel's song, genius of excellence! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000

"Impressive monster. Too bad it only has 1000 ATK points." Elbert pointed out.

"Is that so? Battle! Bloom Diva attack Nekroz Queen!"

"Are you out of your mind? You'll just lose the duel!" Nekroz reflected the attack but nothing happened.

"When Bloom Diva attacks a special summoned monster, all the damage I would have taken is sent to you and she also destroys your monster! Reflect Shout!" Bloom Diva shouted a green wave as Nekroz Queen was destroyed.

"Grgh!"

Yuzu panted but as the smoke cleared, Elbert was still standing.

 **Elbert: 3700-400**

"W-What? But how!?" That's when Yuzu noticed Elbert's trap card flashing.

"I simply played my trap Chain Healing which gave me 500 LP before your attack hit. And when my Queen is destroyed by a card effect, it allows me to summon my most powerful monster!" A vortex of water appeared as something with blood red eyes was inside. "This creature is known as **Nekroz Zero - Nylra God**!" The creature forced open it's way out of the vortex. It was about 120 ft tall with Nekroz armor.

 **Nekroz Zero - Nylra God: Lv. 12 DIVINE Aqua ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000**

"You're-re kidding me. Another one!?" Yuzu shuttered in fear on the huge monster and many other people in the stands were terrified.

"I-I end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzu: 2200**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Elbert: 400**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. Draw!"

"I activate the equip spell **Nekroz Seal**! I equip it on to my god!"

"Battle! Nyrla God attack her Bloom Diva!"

"You won't! Bloom Diva's effect will protect me!"

"Hehehe! Nekroz Seal's effect activates meaning when the equipped monster battles a monster, that monster's effects are negated and the equipped monster gains it's ATK points!"

Nylra God ATK: 4000-5000

"Oh no!"

"This duel is over! Destroy Bloom Diva! Rising Tides of Destruction!" The god lifted it's hand and shot a huge vortex of water and destroyed Bloom Diva.

"AAAHHHHH!"

 **Yuzu: 0**

 **Elbert: 400(Winner)**

As soon as Yuzu hit the ground, the Field was deactivated and many people were shocked but the most shocked was Yuya. "Yuzu. YUZU!" Yuya ran to the stadium but he was stopped by the guards. "Hey! Let me through!"

Elbert walked up to Yuzu with her yellow emotionless eyes still active. "Your soul is forfeit, Yuzu Hiragi." She lifted her hand as a phantom hand extended and grabbed a shining orb from Yuzu. Then Yuzu's skin turned pale. Elbert then walked away out of the stadium.

After Yuya finally went through the guards, he was left in shock of his girlfriend as he fell to his knees. "Yuzu. No. This can't be. YUZU!" Yuya cried.

 **And done! Sorry for the short chapter and if you guys were hoping that Yuzu would win but I just wanted to do this. Please don't hate me for this. Anyway, please be sure to Read & Review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has just begun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 11 of the Maiami Championship. But there is an important announcment at the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11:**

The first day of the Championship has ended in a horrible way. After the last match between Yuzu and Elbert, Yuzu had her soul taken away and has left her in a coma. This left the gang in terrified shock but the mos shocked was Yuya. Ever since the match, he has been crying a lot alone in his room. Many of his friends were worried because they also cared for her too. Shun was also shocked by this because it brought back a painful memory of his younger sister being taken away. Most of the gang are in grief in Yuzu's condition's at a hospital.

Back to Yuya's room. "Why? Why did this have to happen!?" Yuya cried. Outside his room, both his parents have been very worried about him since he hadn't eaten or bothered to talk to anyone.

It's the second day of the Maiami Championship as the gang had arrived at the stadium except Yuya who is still in his room. "This is getting worse. Without Yuzu to support Yuya, how are we supposed to cheer him up?" Alex asked.

Shadow sighed. "There's nothing we can do for now. We'll give him some time. In the mean time, let's get this show on the road!"

"Now everybody! It's time for the 5th match of the Maiami Championship to start! It's Shadow vs Gongenzaka!" The crowd cheered as the two duelists moved to the opposite sides of the duel field.

"Hmph! I never expected that we would face each other in the first round, Gongenzaka."

"Yeah. And as Yuya's friend, I, Gongenzaka, the man will give it everything I got!"

"Alright, folks! The time for chitchat is over! Let's get this duel on the road! Action Field ON! Field Spell Sword Graveyard ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Shadow: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Gongenzaka: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll go first! My move!"

"From my hand, I play the continuous spell **N.A. First Scripture**. With this card once per turn, I can add a N.A. card from my deck to my hand. I'll add **N.A. 39 Hope Warrior**." Shadow added and showed the card.

"Now! I, using the Scale 1 **N.A. 13: Agent of Crime** and the Scale 9 **N.A. 31: Agent of Punishment** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Shadow cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Shadow and in them were Crime with the number 1 below and Punishment with the number 9 below.

"Now with this I can summon monsters between lv 2 to 8 at the same time!"

"Swing, Pendulum of Potential! Bring forth creatures hidden away in the cracks of time and space! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my allies!" Shadow chanted as 2 lights shot out of the portal.

 **"N.A. 39: Hope Warrior and my ace! N.A. 107:** **Tachyon Warrior!"**

 **N.A. 39: Hope Warrior: Lv. 6 LIGHT Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

 **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Now I activate the spell card **N.A. Recoding**. With this spell by destroying 3 face-up N.A. cards on my field, I get to draw 3 cards. I'll destroy my First Scripture, Agent of Crime and Agent of Punishment." The three cards bursted into pieces as Shadow drew three new cards.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Shadow: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Gongenzaka: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Let me show you, Shadow! My Steadfast Dueling of the Gongenzaka Dojo! My turn! Draw!" His draw sent powerful shockwaves.

"I summon Superheavy Flutist in ATK mode!"

Superheavy Samurai Flutist: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 500/ DEF: 1000

"I now activate his effect! By tributing this monster, I can special summon any "Superheavy Samurai" monster from my hand. So get ready! I special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in DEF mode!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: Lv. 8 EARTH Machine ATK: 1000/ DEF: 3500

"Tch! That monster again." Shadow said.

"Battle! Big Benkei can attack while in DEF mode and apply it's DEF points for it's ATK points! Go! Attack Tachyon Warrior!"

"I don't think! I activate Hope Warrior's special ability! By switching him to DEF mode, I can negate your attack!"

"With this I end my turn!" Gong declared.

 **Turn 3**

 **Shadow: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Gongenzaka: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"My turn! Draw!"

"I play my spell Painful Choice! I pick 5 cards from my deck and show them to you. You pick one card out of the 5 and the rest are sent to my grave. Now choice out of these!" Shadow showed his cards to be **N.A. 101: ARK Warrior** , **N.A. 102: Starlight Archer** , **N.A. 103: Polar Princess** , **N.A. 104: Bright Magician** , and **N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer**.

"You chose 5 pendulum monsters? But Painful Choice will just send them to the graveyard!" Gong pointed out.

"I'm aware of that." Shadow assured.

"In that case. You can keep Polar Princess."

"And I'm playing my trap! It's called **Pendulum Relay**. If any pendulum monsters were to go to the graveyard, they are sent to my Extra Deck instead!" Shadow said as he put his pendulum monsters in his Extra Deck and added Polar Princess to his hand.

"So that was your plan?" Gong said.

"That's right. Now it's time to taste the power of the over hundred numbers. I, using the Scale 1 **N.A. 106: Slammer** and the Scale 7 **N.A. 103: Polar Princess** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Shadow cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Shadow and in them were Slammer with the number 1 below and Polar Princess with the number 7 below.

"Now with this I can summon monsters between lv 2 to 6 at the same time!"

"Swing, Pendulum of Potential! Bring forth creatures hidden away in the cracks of time and space! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my allies!" Shadow chanted as 2 lights shot out of the portal.

 **"From the Extra Deck! N.A. 101: ARK Warrior, N.A. 102: Starlight Archer, and finally N.A. 104: Bright Magician all in DEF mode!"**

 **N.A. 101: ARK Warrior: Lv. 5 WATER Aqua/Pendulum ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1000**

 **N.A. 102: Starlight Archer: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

 **N.A. 104: Bright Magician: Lv. 6 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1200**

"What!? Why in DEF mode?"

"Because I'll do this! But first I switch Tachyon Warrior to DEF mode." The dragon kneeled down in a blue aura as it's card appeared sideways below it.

"Now I play the trap Zero Gravity! With this trap, all monsters on the field change their battle positions!" All monsters shifted as Shadow's monsters stood up.

"Oh no!" Gong said as Big Benkei switched into ATK mode with only 1000 ATK points.

"But there's still one more member missing! I play the quick play spell **Pendulum Swift**! If a have a pendulum monster on my field with the same lv as one in my Extra Deck, I can destroy the one on my field and special summon the one from my Extra Deck! I destroy Hope Warrior!" Hope Warrior shined and out came Rebel Boxer. "Come on out! **N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer**!"

 **N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer: Lv. 6 FIRE Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600**

The over hundred numbers stood proudly behind Shadow as everyone was shocked and cheered even harder in their appearance. "Well look at this, folks! Even though the monster limit is 5 zones, Shadow has managed to bring out 7 over hundred numbers on his whole entire field!"

"So these are the over hundred numbers?" Gong asked.

"That's right. And this duel is over! I activate ARK Warrior's special ability! Once per turn by switching it to DEF mode, I can target one special summoned monster and equip it on to it!"

"No you don't! I activate Flutist ability from my graveyard! By banishing from play, you're monster's effect is negated and destroyed!"

"Heh! I was hoping you would do that! I play N.A. 106's pendulum effect! When you activate an effect once per turn, that effect is negated!" Slammer raised itself and slammed Flutist to pieces. "However, when I use this effect, Slammer's pendulum scale goes to 5 until the end of the turn but it wont matter because ARK Warrior still absorbs your monster!" ARK Warrior launched anchors at Big Benkei and was absorbed. "My Big Benkei."

"This duel is over! Battle! Tachyon Warrior attack Gong directly! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" Tachyon Warrior fired it's attack as Gongenzaka was preparing for the worst to come.

 **Okay, the announcement is that I am giving this story up to adoption to ghost83. Besides most of the bolded cards came from him. Anyway, Gong's duel will continue to ghost83's side and I can focus on my work at school. So, i hope you guys understand. See ya next time on my other story The Darkus Duelist of Maiami because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
